Los feos no van al cielo
by Menlis
Summary: Naruto es un chico que sueña con ser escritor. Sufre a causa de su baja autoestima, pues siempre ha sido humillado y menospreciado por su apariencia. Finalmente toma la decisión de su vida cuando opta por someterse a cirugía plástica convirtiéndose...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de naruto, espero hacerlo bien.

El titulo como se habrán dado cuenta muchos lo saque de la telenovela las tontas no van al cielo, pero no tiene nada que ver con ella, solo me inspiré en el titulo ya que el sentido que tiene es el perfecto para esta historia

Bueno espero que os guste

**Resumen:** Naruto es un chico que sueña con ser escritor. Sufre a causa de su baja autoestima, pues siempre ha sido humillado y menospreciado por su apariencia. Enamorado de sasuke, el chico mas popular del colegio con el que mantiene una relación secreta, intenta buscar la felicidad, no haciendo caso a lo malo de su vida.

Pero todo se derrumba cuando es blanco de una de las bromas mas crueles, echa nada menos que por su novio sasuke

Con la indiferencia de su padre y todo el mundo en contra, pero sobre todo con la traición de su novio, decide irse de Konoha. Finalmente toma la decisión de su vida cuando opta por someterse a cirugía plástica, convirtiéndose en toda una belleza, dispuesto a cambiar el rumbo de su vida 

* * *

><p><em>3 de junio, 08:00<em>

Eran las 8 de la mañana, hora en la que podías ver a diversos jóvenes emprendiendo rumbo al colegio. Entre ellos estaba un chico llamado Naruto Namikaze, de 17 años, con un aspecto podríamos decir fuera de lo común. Tenía un cuerpo rellenito, aunque no demasiado, el pelo de un rubio chillón, demasiado llamativo. Quizás lo único pasable serian sus ojazos azules, lamentablemente opacados por su cara, una frente y unos mofletes demasiado grandes, escondiendo sus ojos. Era inevitable que su aspecto lo hiciera victima de burlas y ultrajes, sobre todo si no tenías nadie que te respaldara. Aunque era de una familia importante y con bastante dinero, en su caso no le servia de nada.

Su madre se había suicidado cuando tenia cuatro años, dejándolo con un padre que lleno de dolor y rabia, solo podía mostrar indiferencia y aborrecimiento a su hijo, al que, aunque no lo reconociera, culpaba de la muerte de su esposa. Con este panorama no era de locos pensar que se convirtiera en el blanco perfecto de mofas y humillaciones, teniendo el aspecto que tenia, a demás lo mejor, sin nadie que protestara por el trato que el rubio recibía.

Naruto levantó la mirada, observando con atención a lo que era su infierno personal. El renombrado y famoso instituto Konoha, donde los hijos de la gente más pudiente y solo unos pocos privilegiados podían entrar.

Como en todo colegio donde obligan a convivir grupos de diversas clases sociales, se forma un desequilibrio de poder, donde quien más tiene manda más. Convirtiendo a un instituto en un pequeño país, donde si quieres tener una vida tranquila o por lo menos pasar desapercibido, debes tener las relaciones y actitudes correctas. Un mal paso, y el único recuerdo que podrás obtener de esa etapa de tu vida, será el infierno que viviste. El ni siquiera había podido darlo, ya que desde el mismo principio todo había estado en su contra, y ni una sola oportunidad había tenido de remediarlo.

Con cansancio y grandes dosis de resignación, se apartó de la esquina medio escondida, donde se había parado, para intentar reunir las fuerzas que necesitaría para pasar un nuevo día. Traspasó las grandes rejas, intentado pasar lo mas desapercibido posible. Cosa imposible siendo quien era, Raruto Namikaze, el hazmerreír del centro, del que daba igual como te burlaras o le que le hicieras, no habrían consecuencias, ya que nadie protestaría. Confirmando lo dicho, apenas entro empezó a escuchar los cuchicheos burlones y las pequeñas risas hacia su persona, que se hacían más estridentes a su paso.

Naruto siguió caminando, sin levantar la mirada del suelo, pretendiendo no oír los comentarios hirientes ni las risas burlonas. Después de todo a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado, lo único que podía sentir era cansancio e indiferencia porque se repitiera la misma historia una y otra vez. Mentira. Porque por mas que pretendía convencerse de eso, sus ojos llorosos, los puños apretados hasta casi sangrar y su cuerpo completamente tenso, desmentían esos intentos por fingir ante si mismo y el mundo que no le importaba. Pero es que quien podía acostumbrarse a las humillaciones y burlas por más que estas fueran la comidilla de todos los días. Por lo menos el no era capaz. Y mira que lo había intentado.

Sintió un empujón por detrás que lo hizo tropezar, haciéndole caer y golpearse contra el suelo. No pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras aumentaba el volumen de las risas a su alrededor hasta casi hacerle pitar los oídos.

-¡Ay Raruto! ¡Tu siempre tan torpe!- el rubio ni siquiera se molestó en mirar quien era esta vez el que le hablaba, eran muchos, chicos y chicas, de diferentes formas y características, pero todos con la misma intención -Te lo hemos dicho muchas veces , tienes que tener mas cuidado. Imagínate que tropiezas y te caes encima de nosotros ¡Nos aplastarías! ¡Podríamos morir por asfixia!

-Yo mas que por asfixia creo que moriría por el asco- habló una de las chicas de alrededor, haciendo carcajear a todos

Con un nudo en la garganta, se levantó sintiendo arderle los raspones que se había echo en las manos al sostener sus peso en la caída. Conteniendo las ganas de correr, nunca les daría esa satisfacción, siguió su camino, como si nada hubiera pasado intentando evadirse de las muecas y gestos burlones que aparecían a su paso. Después de todo aunque la costumbre no te quita el dolor si te ayuda a soportarlo. Además esto no era para tanto. Ya que los principales precursores en su contra por suerte no habían llegado. El grupo formado por los mas admirados y populares de la escuela, el conocido como grupo hebi, cuya meta principal era la de torturarlo

Ya llegando a los casilleros sintió un golpe que lo hizo chocar contra estos.

-¡A un lado fenómeno!- giró la cara viendo la sonrisa torcida y burlona de una de las chicas más populares del centro, caminando como una reina por los pasillos, seguido de su séquito de lameculos. Y eso era.

Sakura Haruno era la diosa, la reina de hebi, y por tanto del instituto. Líder de las animadoras, exudaba belleza y sensualidad por todos los poros, o por lo menos esa era la opinión generalizada. Todos a su paso se le quedaban viendo embobados, unos deseando estar a su lado, otros deseando ser ella. Además ser animadora le permitía tener un buen cuerpo, y con su cabello roza hasta la cintura, los ojos verdes y sus grandes pechos, era la belleza indiscutible del colegio.

Naruto opinaba todo lo contrario. Sinceramente no le veía nada, más allá de una frente grande y una personalidad horrible. Lo que menos entendía era como podía gustarle el color de su pelo. Que era rosa chicle, cada vez que lo veía sentía ganas de mascar como si tuviera uno en la boca. Ni siquiera sus ojos, que a pesar de tener un bonito color, eran opacados por el brillo de maldad y burla que constantemente tenían. Lo único en que estaba de acuerdo con los demás es en que tenía los pechos grandes, aunque a el esa particular caracteriza no le atrajese para nada. Aunque a lo mejor era poco el sabía perfectamente que eran operados. Hasta hace unos años atrás, la chica cuya talla de sujetador era la envidia de sus compañeras, era más plana que una tabla de planchar. Su madre se había gastado un buen dinero para solucionarlo. Bien que lo sabía él, después de todo y para su desgracia, era su hermanastra. Si, su padre después de ocho años de viudez, de repente había decidido casarse con otra mujer, la cual también ya tenía una hija. Todavía podía recordar como le había dado la noticia

_Flash back _

_Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa del gran comedor, almorzando como siempre solo. No podía recordar ni una vez, en la que hubiera comido en compañía, por lo menos no desde la muerte de su madre. Estaba por llevarse la cuchara a la boca, cuando su padre entró de improviso, dándole como siempre una mirada fría y carente de cualquier sentimiento_

_-¿Si padre?- habló naruto sabiendo que la única razón por la que Minato había entrado, cuando sabia que el todavía estaba, era porque quería decirle algo_

_-La semana que viene me caso- soltó simplemente - Ella y su hija se mudarán esta tarde a la casa. Espero que te comportes y no las molestes ni les causes ningún problema_

_-Entendido- dijo naruto con un nudo en la garganta. Aunque hacia tiempo que no esperaba que su padre le quisiera y mucho menos le mostrara otra cosa que indiferencia, le dolía que incluso la decisión de casarse se lo informara como si fuera uno mas de sus empleados, sin voz ni voto en su vida_

_-Bien. Intenta ponerte lo mas presentable posible para recibirlas- terminó diciendo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse_

_- ¿Padre?- llamó naruto antes de que se fuera - ¿puedo saber quien es con quien te casas?_

_Minato le miró por un momento, como meditando si era necesario decirle - Su nombre es Akane Haruno, una modelo internacional, y su hija se llama sakura- terminó de decir antes de salir _

_Naruto se congeló. No podía ser. Era imposible que dios lo odiara tanto. De todas las mujeres que había, tenía que casarse con la madre de sakura, la chica que mas lo odiaba y menospreciaba, buscando cada oportunidad de humillarlo. Si no fuera por que su padre no sabia nada de su vida, hubiera jurado que lo había echo a propósito con tal de hacer su vida más miserable. _

_Suspiró conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo y nunca detenerse. Ahora no solo en el colegio sino también en su casa. No habría ni un solo lugar donde pudiera estar en paz_

_Fin de Flash Back _

Conteniendo un suspiro se acomodó la mochila, dando gracias de que por esta vez sakura hubiera seguido su camino en vez de detenerse para molestarlo como comúnmente hacia. La verdad es que de un tiempo para acá no lo fastidiaban tanto, esperaba que se estuvieran cansando, aunque solo fuera una vana ilusión

Llegó a su casillero acomodando las cosas que necesitaba para las primeras horas de clase. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar que las dos primeras horas eran de literatura, su materia preferida. Y como no serlo si su meta era emular a esos grandes artistas que habían sido capases de plasmar sus sentimientos y pensamientos en papel, creando historias con vida propia. Ese era su sueño. Convertirse en un escritor lo suficientemente bueno para tocar el corazón de incluso el más insensible. Y puede que pronto lo pudiera lograr. Todo gracias al concurso de jóvenes escritores. Cada año elegían solo a un par de colegios como participantes, y por suerte siendo su último año en el colegio, Konoha había sido elegido. El ganador era obsequiado con una beca completa para estudiar literatura, además del reconocimiento y publicación de la historia por una de las editoriales mas reconocidas. Era el sueño de cualquier aspirante. Esta vez había puesto todo su esfuerzo e imaginación en escribir la mejor historia que había escrito hasta ahora. Y había quedado muy contento con los resultados. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas ganar, aunque eso lo sabría la semana que viene cuando se publicara el veredicto.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la campana. Rápidamente cerró la taquilla y se dirigió al aula de literatura

_3 de junio, 15:00_

Naruto cogió la bandeja en la que ya le habían servido, y se dio la vuelta para buscar alguna mesa solitaria del comedor donde poder comer tranquilo. Sus ojos escudriñaron todo el lugar, encontrando por fin una al final, pegada a la pared.

Iba a dar un paso cuando se detuvo en seco. Su suerte no podía ser tan mala. En el camino tenia que pasar justo al lado de la que ocupaba hebi. Contuvo un escalofrío, ahí estaban casi todos

Los hermanos Sabaku, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, los tres con un aspecto de modelo de pasarela, hijos de un importante empresario. Ino Yamanaka, la modelo juvenil del momento y segunda al mando del equipo de las animadoras. Suigetsu, un peliblanco, que en su opinión tenía aspecto de tiburón, hijo de los dueños del acuario más grande del país. Shino, uno de los más misteriosos del grupo, llevaba siempre lentes oscuros, cubriendo prácticamente su cara. De sus padres solo se sabía que eran importantes científicos. Y Karin la ultima chica de hebi, pelirroja y ojos del mismos color, era alguien con quien no te quería meter, sobre todo siendo que era la hija del director y dueño del colegio. Y por supuesto no iba a faltar sakura haruno, la semilla de sus pesadillas.

Con nauseas en el estomago, se atrevió a seguir, caminando despacio intentando no llamar la atención de aquel grupo. Veía hablándolos entre ellos, soltando carcajadas de vez en cuando, siempre mostrando sonrisas burlonas. Seguramente riéndose de alguna trastada que le hubieran echo a los becados o a él.

Estaba a punto de pasar sin ningún percance, pero como ya había comprobado innumerables veces la suerte no era su amiga. Tan pendiente estaba de vigilar que no le vieran que no vio como Karin le ponía el pie, haciéndole tropezar. Acabó en el suelo con todo lo que estaba en la bandeja ahora encima de su cuerpo.

Al momento todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas sonoras, haciéndole imitaciones y burlas

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta que había puesto el pie- se disculpó karin con una cínica sonrisa

- Karin ¿para que te disculpas?- se carcajeó Suigetsu- Si le has hecho un favor a Raruto. Los huevos junto con la salsa han mejorado su aspecto- los del Hebi prácticamente se caían del asiento por la risa

Naruto intentó levantarse, pero resbaló cayéndose otra vez, provocando más risas a su ardedor

-Vaya que tienes razón Suigetsu. Su aspecto ha mejorado un poco. Con los restos de comida nadie se fijará en su deforme cuerpo, es una mejora- se burló Kankuro

-Pero aun le falta esconder ese horrible pelo con ese color tan chillón- Sakura se llevó un dedo a los labios como si de verdad estuviera pensando en una solución -¡Ya se!- chilló levantándose de la mesa. Tomó su plato y se acercó a naruto, ante los ojos ávidos de todo el comedor - Así nadie se fijará en ese adefesio que es tu pelo- dijo volcando su plato de espagueti en su cabeza, divirtiendo como nunca a sus compañeros

Naruto sintió los trozos de pasta, albóndiga y salsa resbalar por su cara y pelo. Se mordió el labio con rabia, intentado con todas su fuerzas no llorar, seria lo único que le faltaba para completar su humillación. En esos momentos deseaba ser sordo para no tener que escuchar las burlas y risas. Nadie lo vendría ayudar, ni siquiera las encargadas del comedor, aunque quien podía culparlas, era un acto suicida cuando podían ser despedidas en un instante. Decidido a salir lo más rápido de ahí se empezó a levantar

-¡Sasuke!- escuchó gritar a alguien dejándolo paralizado. Miró hacia la entrada donde estaban parados los últimos dos miembros faltantes de hebi. Por un lado Neji Hyuga, heredero de una de las más famosas cadenas hoteleras. Y por el otro nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, capitán del equipo de fútbol, cuya familia era una de las más ricas del país

Naruto sintió su corazón apretarse y sus ganas de llorar aumentaron ¿Por qué? ¿Porque el tenía que verlo así? Todo humillado y derrotado en el suelo ¿Por qué precisamente él? El chico del que estaba completamente enamorado

Y es que si sakura era la reina de hebi, sasuke era el rey. Siendo considerado por todos como el epitome de la belleza masculina, no había nadie que no lo deseara, chicos y chicas por igual. Su cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ojos tan profundos y oscuros como la noche, piel tersa y unas facciones elegantes que no le restaban masculinidad, sumándole un cuerpo escultural resultado de horas de hacer deporte, lo convertía en la fantasía viviente de muchos.

-Hey- saludó neji, sonriendo levemente al fijarse en el aspecto de naruto - vamos a hacer un partido amistoso con los del otro colegio. El entrenador nos pidió que os avisáramos- dijo palmeando el hombro de sasuke

-Mas bien obligó- refunfuñó este marchándose sin una mirada atrás

-Pues eso que si queréis verlo, id ahora a las pistas- completó neji alzando la mano en gesto de despedida y marchándose también

De repente todos los del comedor, que habían estado muy pendientes de lo que sus ídolos decían, se levantaron para salir, todos muy apresurados, deseando ver a neji y a sasuke en acción, olvidándose completamente de que hasta hace un momento estaban disfrutando de la humillación de un alumno que nada les había echo.

Los del hebi también se dirigieron a la salida, dispuestos a animar a sus dos amigos

- En serio sakura, - dijo ino mientras pasaba por su lado - todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que esto - señaló de forma grosera al rubio - sea tu hermanastro

- Hermanastro, por favor…- bufó sakura mirándolo despectivamente- es mas bien la mascota de la casa- mas carcajadas burlonas

Hasta que el último estudiante hubo salido, naruto no dejó de escuchar las risas, debido a ese ultimo chiste. Miró su aspecto. Le dieron ganas de gritar y maldecir, pero eso no solucionaría nada. Por lo pronto lo que tenía que hacer era aprovechar que todos estarían ocupados con el partido para ir al baño y poder cambiarse en paz, sin que hubiera nuevas bromas. Por suerte siempre llevaba un recambio del uniforme, totalmente acostumbrado a tener que cambiárselo por lo menos una vez al día gracias a sus compañeros.

Se levantó sacudiéndose los restos de comida, cuando sintió una mano en su hombre. Se volteó sobresaltado, pendiente de cualquier nueva jugarreta

-¡Hinata!- exclamó naruto -¡Vaya susto me has dado!- llevándose una mano al corazón

-Yo… lo… lo siento- tartamudeó la chica, sonrojada y juntando los dedos. Ella era Hinata Hyuga, prima-hermana de neji. Ella era uno de los casos especiales como el suyo. Aunque disfrutaba de un buen estatus social, su extremada timidez además del pequeño tartamudeo que a veces le salía, la habían echo bastante impopular. Aunque por suerte no sufría los acosos que el. No creía que una chica tan delicada como hinata lo pudiera soportar.

-Está bien ¿Qué querías?- le preguntó intentando sonreírle, aunque mas bien acabó saliéndole una mueca

-So…solo quería saber si estabas bi… bien- dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

Naruto la miró extrañado, aunque ambos eran parte de los que por un motivo u otro habían sido tachados como basura, apenas habían hablado. Contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, de que todos los rechazadas se pondrían unir, por lo menos para no estar solos, era todo lo contrario. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que se metieran contigo por tus propias rarezas para también obtener burlas por las de alguien mas.

-Está todo bien, hinata. No te preocupes- dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida, quería cambiarse de una vez

-Naruto yo…- le llamó otra vez la chica, mirándole toda nerviosa como si quisiera decirle algo muy importante

-¿Qué pasa?

-….- hinata bajó la mirada -nada- susurró con voz apagada

Naruto la miró raro, pero acabó encogiéndose de hombros, no seria nada importante. Con un último gesto salió del comedor

Hinata le miró marcharse sintiéndose miserable. No había podido decirle nada. Por más que reunió coraje, su cobardía había podido con ella. Cerró los ojos. Era una idiota. Al final ella seria también culpable al no haberle advertido.

/

Un rato después, naruto estaba terminando de acomodarse el uniforme en el baño. Se miró al espejo pasando los dedos por su pelo. Por suerte había podido darse una ducha tranquilo al estar todos afuera

Escuchó un ruido, haciéndole voltear. Sonrió encantado al ver quien era.

Sasuke uchiha estaba parado en la entrada del baño, mirándolo preocupado. El chico mas popular de la escuela y con el que naruto mantenía una relación sentimental a escondidas

-Naruto ¿Cómo estás mi amor?

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó pasando los brazos por el cuello de su novio y recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Era cierto. A pesar de lo mal que pudiera irle, todavía lo tenía a él. Que más daba lo que le hicieran. Mientras tuviera el amor de sasuke, nada importaba - estoy bien- susurró oliendo su colonia, era tan varonil que hacia que su corazón latiera emocionado

-Lamento que te hagan esto- dijo el azabache colocando las manos en la espalda del rubio - mira que les digo que no se metan contigo. Pero no me hacen caso

-No te preocupes- dijo ruborizándose al pensar en sasuke enfrentándose a sus amigos por él - Esto no es nada. Puedo soportarlo

-Ves, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que da igual lo que pase, nunca te derrumbas - le levantó la cara y le dio un beso mordiéndole el labio inferior. Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse, adoraba esas muestras de afecto que le prodigaba su sasuke, también como siempre lo alababa. Nunca nadie había dicho nada bueno de él. Excepto su novio. Se sonrieron al separarse -Eres fantástico

- ¡Teme no digas eso!- dijo avergonzado, aunque sin poder evitar sonreír mas amplio

-Hm. Dobe- acercándolo mas

Aunque pareciera estúpido, naruto se sentía feliz cuando sasuke le decía dobe. Al principio cuando le preguntó porque le decía así, este le había dicho que era tan dobe que solo podía producir ternura. Así que naruto para no quedarse atrás empezó a decirle teme. Y esos se convirtieron en sus apodos cariñosos. Para él los más especiales

-¿Ya terminó el partido?- preguntó obteniendo un gesto afirmativo por parte del azabache -Supongo que ganasteis

-Eso ni se pregunta dobe- sonrió arrogante. Naruto giró los ojos ante lo creído que era su novio, aunque secretamente esa era unas de las cosas que mas le gustaba

-No seas tan presumido teme- dándole un golpe en el hombro

-Como sea. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche la pasamos juntos?- preguntó volviendo a poner las manos en la espalda del rubio

-¿En serio?- abrió los ojos ilusionado. Hacía tiempo que quería pasar la noche con sasuke, pero este siempre tenía algo que hacer - Me encantaría. Gracias sasuke

-¿Gracias por que?

-Por amarme- explicó feliz y emocionado volviendo a recargar la cabeza en su hombro. Debido a esto, naruto no vio la sonrisa burlona que esbozó sasuke al escuchar sus palabras. Si la hubiera visto, tal vez se hubiera percatado de que algo no estaba bien, acostumbrado a saber las consecuencias de esos gestos. Quizás hubiera podido evitar los acontecimientos que se estaban por desarrollar. Solo si la hubiera visto. Aunque tal vez no ¿Quien sabe? Bien dicen que el amor es ciego, mas cuando ese sentimiento es lo único que te sostiene

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Espero que no os haya aburrido mucho, ya que este capitulo es prácticamente pura narrativa, pero es que era mas bien para informar de cómo era el panorama. Puede que pareciera que había metido demasiado información pero era preciso para desarrollar la verdadera historia<p>

Bueno un beso y espero vuestros comentarios haber que tal lo he echo

Hasta la próxima 


	2. Capi 2: El significado de la felicidad

Hola a todos. Estoy súper contenta no pensé que esta historia fuera tan bien aceptada. Gracias a todos por vuestros hermosos comentarios , ya todos respondidos, que me han animado mucho. Las respuestas de los que no tiene cuenta las he dejado abajo, pero en unos dias las borrare porque creo que eso está prohibido

Este es el segundo y espero que me deis vuestra opinión

Quería aclarar que aunque los primeros capítulos sean muya sombríos, después será todo lo contrario. El romance y la comedia son las principales características de esta historia aunque al principio no lo parezca, pero es que esto es como el previo a la verdadera historia. Claro que todo sin dejar la seriedad que ciertos temas merecen

**Zaphiroth-Chan**: de verdad que me alegra que te gustara y encima que te dejara con ganas de mas. Pronto se sabrá lo que planea sasuke. Pero no te preocupes que el chaval recibirá su merceido. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el segundo

**Narukofans**: jajaja, como ves he actualizado pronto. Espero que el capitulo dos también te guste. Gracias por tu comentario

**Albedris**: gracias por comentarme, que bueno que te gustara el comienzo, espero que la continuación también te guste

**Pyo:** Hola pyo, tu comentario no se porque me ha parecido gracioso. Será como a mi tambien me pasa eso de las uñas cuando me quedo intrigada XD. Sobre todo me alegra que te gustara. Pronto se sabrá lo que hará sasuke y como reaccionará naruto. Espero que este segundo tambien te guste. Y gracias por tu comentario

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**El significado de la felicidad**

Eran las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde. Naruto estaba caminando por el patio dirigiéndose a la salida. Apenas y quedaban alumnos, lo cuales estaban muy concentrados en sus asuntos. Esa era la razón por lo que a pesar de que la hora de salida ya hace tiempo que había pasado, el rubio se marchara en esos momentos. Había aprendido a las malas que era mejor retrasarse lo máximo posible si no quería convertirse en el entreteniendo de camino a casa de sus compañeros. Lástima que por la mañana no lo pudiera hacer, si no quería llegar tarde.

Caminaba tranquilo, sin prisas, rememorando los momentos felices que había pasado con Sasuke. Era increíble que solo llevaran tres meses ¡Tan solo tres maravillosos meses! Aun podía revivir en su mente como había empezado todo, dándole mariposas en el estomago. Era inexplicable como en un momento, por una simple acción o decisión diferente, podía cambiarte la vida. Siempre pensando que hubiera pasado si algo hubiera salido diferente y siempre dando gracias por no ser el caso. Si, porque si ese día, sus compañeros no lo hubieran tirado a las duchas con la ropa puesta, empapándolo entero, además de atarle las manos para que no pudiera cerrar la regadera. Si no lo hubieran encerrado durante dos horas, hasta que el conserje lo encontró. Si hubiera ido directamente a su casa como habría echo cualquier día. Todo eso en vez de sentarse un momento en uno de los bancos del patio. Entonces quizás no hubiera conocido por primera vez el significado de la felicidad.

_Flash Back_

"_El mundo me odia__" __es lo único que podía pensar naruto. No entendía esa fijación que tenían los demás con hacerle sentir miserable. Siempre recordándole a cada instante la poca valía que tenía. A lo mejor era su culpa. Alguien a quien ni siquiera su familia quería, puede que fuera merecedor de ese trato. Su propia existencia era un error a los ojos del mudo. _

_Si alguien escuchara sus pensamientos, puede que lo tildara de exagerado y dramático. ¿Pero como pensar algo diferente? Si, prácticamente cada instante del día, había siempre alguien dispuesto a recordarte que a sus ojos solo eras basura, haciéndote sentir como solo un despojo humano, cuya vida no gozaba de ningún sentido. Incluso a veces, aunque intentaba quitar esas ideas de su mente, pensaba que pude que hubiera una solución a sus problemas. Una bastante drástica. Pero si su madre lo había echo puede que el también lo debiera hacer. Si ella que lo tenía a él había tomado esa medida, él que no tenía nada ¿qué debía hacer? Decían que era una salida de cobardes. Pero él en este momento no se sentía capaz de seguir así, no estaba para ser valiente, simplemente estaba por romperse. _

_Miró sombrío sus manos, quedando hipnotizado ante la vista de sus pálidas muñecas. Sería solo un pequeño corte y en solo unos minutos todo habría acabado. Era solo su decisión. Sabía que nadie lo detendría. Es mas, podía asegurar que su muerte seria la única alegría que le daría a su padre. Si. Porque la cuestión era que tenía tantas razones para hacerlo y ninguna para no hacerlo, que sentía como si el mismo dios fuera el que se lo señalara. Aun así… aun así no lo quería hacer, no quería llegar a esos extremos. Después de todo, la vida es solo una y aunque los momentos que vivas sean duros y amargos, él estaba seguro que, tarde o temprano, algo bueno le pasaría. Y si tomaba esa drástica decisión se lo acabaría perdiendo._

_Suspiró temblando levemente y abrazándose así mismo. Todavía estaba mojado y con la humedad del aire estaba congelándose. Entonces sintió un peso en sus hombros. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, viendo que era una chaqueta. Giró la cara encontrándose con la profunda y oscura de nada menos que de Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular. Le miró atónito por unos segundos, todavía sin poder unir ideas._

_El azabache suspiró sentándose a su lado -Deberías abrigarte o pescarás un resfriado- dijo simplemente_

_-¿Y de quien es la culpa?- soltó sin poder evitar mantener la guardia alta. Sasuke solo le dio una mirada seria antes de inclinarse y empezar a botonarle su chaquetea. Naruto se ruborizó, no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien lo hubiera tocado tan amablemente, y que justamente fuera sasuke, lo hacia demasía irascible -¿Qué…?_

_-Lo siento- le interrumpió mirándole directo a los ojos - Se que es horrible lo que te hacen… hacemos. Aunque no haya participado, no he hecho nada para evitarlo y encima he sido cómplice de sus burlas. Aunque no me parece bien lo que hacen, no he movido un solo dedo para detenerlos - dijo escondiendo la mirada tras su pelo_

_-Supongo… que tendrás tus razones- dijo naruto quedamente. Todavía sin entender a que venia todo eso._

_-Si. Tengo una. Aunque sea estúpida, la tengo- levantando la mirada al cielo - Miedo_

_-¿Miedo?_

_-A ser tratado así_

_Se quedaron por un memento en silencio. Naruto se arrebujó dentro de la chaqueta. Suspiró. Por más que le pesara, entendía a sasuke. Nadie desearía ser tratado de esa manera, y si la única manera de evitarlo era participar en las burlas de los demás era obvio lo que elegirías. Incluso talvez él mismo lo haría._

_-Esto…- empezó naruto - ¿es… porqué quieres pedir disculpas?- mirándolo dudoso_

_-¡Te equivocas!- por un momento apareció una expresión de absoluto desagrado en la cara del azabache, pero fue tan leve que naruto lo achacó a su imaginación - No busco tu perdón, ni siquiera tu comprensión. Solo… solo quería explicarte… que entendieras que por lo menos si fuera por mi, te dejaría en paz_

_Naruto miró como el azabache volvía a esconder la mirada tras el pelo, seguramente por vergüenza o eso pensaba el rubio. Sintió un calorcito en el estómago. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo así. Nadie le había dado nunca una explicación del porque de su trato. Solo él. Y eso no sabía porque le hizo sentir ligero. No importaba que el formara parte del grupo que mas lo acosaba, ni siquiera que hasta ese mismo día fuera uno de los que habían reído cuando lo encerraron. Porque lo que importaba es que ese mismo chico se había tomado la molestia de darle su chaqueta, explicarle y aunque lo negara pedirle disculpas por sus actos._

_-Gracias- susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos - no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras ser tratado de esa manera. No tienes que sentirte mal por ello- dándole una enorme sonrisa_

_-Eres increíble naruto, como soportas toda la mierda que te echan encima sin desfallecer- admiró sasuke pasando una mano por los rubios cabellos de naruto y sonriendo internamente al ver las mejillas del menor enrojecer por su acción - ¡Eres verdaderamente especial!_

_-No es para tanto- susurró tímido y avergonzado, intentando esconder la cabeza en la chaqueta. Era una suerte que sasuke tuviera esos hombros, así a pesar de su cuerpo deforme, la prenda le quedaba _

_-¡Si lo es! Ya le gustaría a más de uno, incluyéndome, tener tu fuerza de voluntad. Eres alguien digno de admirar- volviéndole a acariciar el pelo, otra vez, antes de levantarse - Se está haciendo tarde- estirándose- Será mejor irnos_

_-Si- murmuró triste el rubio, sin saber porque_

_-Adiós naruto ¡Cuídate!- se despidió volteándose y empezando a caminar hacia la salida_

_Naruto lo veía alejarse sintiendo unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. No quería que eso acabara. Esa sensación que le embargaba cuando el azabache le había hablado tan amablemente. Quería sentirla más._

_-¡SASUKE!- gritó en un impulso. El otro se detuvo mirándolo por encima del hombro -Yo... esto… si tu quieres tal vez…. - jugando con las manos, nervioso hasta el extremo - ¿Podríamos… alguna vez quedar para platicar… como ahora?- preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos_

_-¡Me encantaría!- Naruto levantó la mirada impactado para solo ver la espalda de sasuke que continuaba su camino. Sonrió emocionado, sintiendo unas incontables ganas de ponerse a saltar de alegría ¡No había dicho que si! ¡No! ¡Había dicho que le encantaría! Se echo a reír, abrazándose y oliendo la chaqueta. Era un olor demasiado varonil. Enrojeció. Sentía su corazón palpitar locamente. Por una vez algo bueno le había pasado. El tenia razón, tarde o temprano pasaría._

_Y a partir de ese momento empezaron a verse a escondidas, lejos de la mirada de la gente que podía juzgarlos, creando solos un mundo para ellos dos. Al poco tiempo naruto ya estaba completamente enamorado. Quizás el desarrollo tan rápido de sus sentimientos fue debido a su enorme necesidad de afecto. La cuestión era que lo estaba y cuando el azabache se le declaró, naruto por fin entendió lo que era la felicidad. Al parecer su momento había llegado._

_Fin Flash Back_

Naruto salió bruscamente de sus recuerdos al escuchar un fuerte ruido. Se detuvo, agudizando el oído a ver si lo volvía a escuchar

¡Ahí estaba otra vez! Naruto decidió ver que lo producía, algo que lo caracteriza bastante era su insana curiosidad. El ruido lo llevó hasta la parte de atrás del colegio. Miró detenidamente el lugar, pero este estaba vacío excepto por tres contenedores. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando se produjo una vez más el dichoso ruido, solo que esta vez naruto pudo ver que procedía del contenedor del medio. Se acercó algo asustado. Esos contenedores eran bastante grandes ¿Quién sabe la clase de animal que se podía haber metido? Quitó el cerrojo lentamente y abrió la tapa con precaución. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al descubrir que el percusor de los ruidos era nada menos que Rock Lee, uno de los becados en deporte, el cual estaba atado y amordazado dentro de este. Rápidamente lo ayudó a salir. Con algo de asco y bastante simpatía lo ayudó a desatarse, sacudiéndole algunos restos de algo que prefería no saber que era. Lee respiró hondo quitándose el fiso que tenía en la boca

-¡Gracias Naruto!- dando una respiración profundo, aliviado de ya no tener que seguir respirando el aire tan viciado del basurero -¡Ya pensaba que me quedaba ahí hasta mañana!

-Ya- suspiró naruto quitando una concha de plátano de su hombro. -¿Estás bien?

-¡Osh, no te preocupes!- alzando el pulgar y sonriendo brillantemente. Aunque no hacia demasiado efecto estando todo cubierto de trozos de basura. Pero así era Rock Lee, quien siendo un obsesionado del deporte y con unas cejas bastante gruesas, junto a su estilo de peinado particular, era obvio a que clasificación pertenecía en la escala social del colegio. Aunque eso no disminuyera ni su vitalidad ni sus ganas de vivir la vida. Algo que admiraba bastante en él.

-¿Cómo acabaste así?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta

-Oh, a mis compañeros les pareció divertido tirarme al contenedor- se llevó una mano a la barbilla poniendo gesto pensativo -Solo que se les olvidó que previamente me habían atado

-¡Vaya!- dijo mirándolo con simpatía - Será mejor irnos - echando un vistazo a su alrededor - Si el conserje o algún profesor nos piílla aquí y de esta manera, nos amonestarán seguro- era mejor ni pensar en la opción de dar su versión, nadie los tomaría en cuenta

-¡Tienes toda la razón naruto!- exclamó Lee demasiado entusiasta para la situación en la que estaba. Tomó su mochila, que ahora que naruto se fijaba estaba a un lado del contendor, tirada de cualquier manera. De verdad que el aspecto del pobre lee era bastante lamentable. La camisa del uniforme antes de un blanco impoluto, ahora ni siquiera se le podía asignar un color. Los pantalones llenos de manchas mohosas. Y para completar la estampa todo su pelo y cuerpo cubierto por grasa y basura

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lado?- ofreció naruto, compadeciéndose del chico, que aunque no fueran muy cercanos, era alguien que pasaba por casi la misma situación que él

-¡Nah!- moviendo una mano - ¡Tranquilo! Ahora llamo a mi tío para que me venga a recoger

-Entonces… hasta luego- alzando una mano en despedida y marchándose hacia la salida

-¡Naruto!- llamó de improviso lee, haciendo que el rubio se volteara mirándolo interrogante -¡Tu fuerza de juventud está que arde!- poniendo pose guay

-¿Ah?- abriendo la boca aturdido

-No dejes que se apague por gente que no vale- poniéndose serio por un momento -¡Tu eres mejor que eso! ¡Nos vemos, Naruto!- despidiéndose con gestos - ¡BIEN!- gritó alzando las manos al cielo - ¡VOY A CORRER TODO EL CAMINO HASTA QUE MI TÍO ME ALCANZE CON EL COCHE! ¡OSH!

Naruto lo miró irse sintiéndose bastante desubicado ¡Que chico mas raro que era lee! Pensaba inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Aunque era bastante único. Sonrió internamente. Alguien que sabia perfectamente quien era y no se avergonzaba de ello. La clase de persona que todos deberíamos de intentar ser. Negando con la cabeza siguió su camino.

/&&&/

Poco después, naruto estaba entrando en una tienda de mascotas del centro de Konoha. Chocó su mirada con la dorada de un chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas. Se sonrieron con extrema alegría.

-¡Naruto!-saludó alegre Kiba saliendo de detrás del mostrador, corriendo a abrazar al que consideraba su mejor amigo -¡ya me tenias preocupado! ¡Hace mucho que habíamos quedado!

-¡Exagerado!- bufó - ¡Solo me he retrasado 15 minutos!- dejando ver una expresión de paciencia

-¿Y te parece poco? ¡Claro, como no eres tu el que tiene que pensar en que cosas terribles le pueden haber pasado a su desamparado amigo!- juntando las manos y poniendo cara de tragedia. Naruto solo de dio un sape en la cabeza para que se dejara de tanta tontería. Siempre era lo mismo con él. Ambos se habían conocido cuando una vez kiba había perdido a su cachorro, un pequeño bastante travieso llamado akamaru. Naruto lo encontró y fue a entregarlo a la dirección del cartel. Nada mas conocerse se habían caído bien. Fue una de esas cosas en las que simplemente con mirar a alguien a los ojos sabias que te llevarías bien. Empezaron a quedar y en nada de tiempo se habían vuelto muy amigos. Kiba era un chico que tenia que trabajar y estudiar a la vez, por lo que no tenia tiempo de socializar mucho, tampoco le interesaba. No encajaba con los grupos de chicos de su edad que solo pensaban en fiestas y el próximo ligue. El tenía demasiada responsabilidad para esos pensamientos tan simples. Con una madre enferma y una hermana ocupada con la universidad, él tenía que encargarse de todo. En cuanto a naruto, cuya vida social había sido cero hasta ese momento, fue como si una puerta se abriera. Por primera vez tenia alguien con quien reír, a quien contarles su preocupaciones y penas. Igualmente escuchar las de este. El resultado fue simple. Acabaron siendo lo que necesitaba el otro, convirtiéndose en mejores amigos. Kiba lo sabía todo de él, y él lo sabía todo de kiba.

-¡Eres un payaso!- negó con la cabeza naruto

-¡Y tu un bruto!- sobándose la cabeza - Bueno… ¿y que te ha retrasado?- ambos se recargaron en el mostrador

-¡Ha!- suspiró naruto - Cuando me estaba yendo, escuché un ruido…

-¡Adivino…!- interrumpió Kiba con expresión concentrada y a la vez graciosa -¡Nuestro naruto no se pudo aguantar y fue, cual héroe intrépido a descubrir el origen del ruido!- echándose a reír

-¡No seas bobo!- se sonrojó naruto - ¡Solo fue que tuve curiosidad, ya sabes como soy!

-¿Curiosidad?- resopló kiba cruzándose de brazos - ¡Lo tuyo no es curiosidad, son ganas de meterse en problemas!

-¿Quieres escucharlo o no?-preguntó ceñudo, volteando la cara y haciendo un puchero ante la cara divertida de su amigo

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Solo era una broma!- exclamó kiba alzando las manos en son de paz - ¡Continúa!

Naruto le miró malamente antes de continuar - Pues como te decía, escuché un ruido y entonces decidí ir a ver que era- dijo enrojeciendo y evitando la mirada de Kiba, el cual tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír otra vez -Llegué hasta detrás del colegio, donde solo están los contenedores de basura. Iba a irme cuando lo escuché otra vez y vi que venía del contenedor del medio

-¿Y que era?- ya intrigado

-Era Lee, un compañero del colegio ¡Lo habían atado y encerrado ahí!- contó con malestar - ¡Quien sabe cuanto estuvo encerrado antes de que lo encontrara!

-¡Tio, los de tu colegio están mal de la cabeza!- expresó con profunda rabia, no tanto por el chico al que ni conocía, sino mas bien por recordar las cosas peores que le habían echo a naruto -¡A ese chico pudo pasarle algo! ¡Es increíble que nadie haga nada! ¡Para eso es que están los profesores, digo yo!

-¡Lo se!- suspiró desanimado - Pero ningún profesor se atrevería a ir en contra de los alumnos que prácticamente sustentan sus sueldos. Y los padres igual. Si ya fue un milagro que sus hijos consiguieran una beca, no van a ser nada que pueda hacer que la pierdan

-¡Eso es pura mierda!- frunció el ceño Kina - El deber de un profesor es el bienestar de su alumno. Y con los padres igual. Yo preferiría que mi hijo perdiera su dichosa beca antes que fuera acosado por unos cuantos imbéciles

-¡Ya, pareo es que tu eres un hombre echo a su medida!- le sonrió en broma naruto intentando calmar el ambiente

-¡Con los huevos bien puestos!- siguiéndole la corriente -¡Que no se te olvide!- alzando un dedo en advertencia

-¡Pobre de mi si lo hago!- Se miraron echándose a reír.

-Y bueno…- retomó Kiba todavía riendo - ¿Cómo te va con tu sexy cacatúa?

-¡Kiba! ¡No le digas así!- le amonestó naruto frunciendo los labios

-¿Y que quieres? Desde que me mostraste su foto con ese peinado a lo afro pero con pinchos, solo puedo pensar en cacatúas ¡Estoy traumado!- llevándose las manos a la cara -¡Hasta sueño con ellas!- añadió con extrema seriedad pero sin poder ocultar el brillo divertido de su mirada

-¡Ay pobrecito!- ironizó el rubio - No se porque te mentes tanto con él

-No es que me meta con el por gusto. Es que… no se- encogiéndose de hombres - solo no me cae bien

-Ni siquiera lo conoces

-¡Ya! ¡No se! ¡Pero hay algo que no me cierra de él!- frunciendo el ceño - ¡que no de la cara por ti siendo supuestamente tu novio es algo que no me termina de convencer!- bajando la mirada al suelo, sintiendo el mismo malestar que tenia cada vez que pensaba en ese chico. Como si fuera un presentimiento

-Kiba- alzándole la barbilla - Se que desde fuera puede verse de otra manera. Pero te aseguro que todo está bien. Sasuke… sasuke me hace sentir de una manera de la que nadie ha sido capaz. Me hace sentir especial y que de verdad valgo algo

-¡Tu lo vales todo rubio!- dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. Se sonrieron -¡Ash! ¡No me hagas caso! ¡Seguro son solo cosas mías!- sacudiéndose el pelo - ¡Seguro que es solo por que tengo miedo de que me roben la virginidad de mi naruto!- ahorcándolo en un fuerte abrazo

-¡Tonto!- propinándole otro golpe en la cabeza

-¡Aush! ¡Que poco sentido del humor naruto!

Naruto le miró mal durante un momento antes de bajar la mirada, sonrojándose -La verdad es que hemos quedado esta noche- haciendo un gesto de vergüenza

-¡Así que estas es la noche!- en tono sugestivo - ¡Nuestro narutin se hace mayor!- llevándose un brazo a los ojos fingiendo que lloraba

-¡Cállate idiota!- enrojeciendo furiosamente -Solo hemos quedado. No tiene que pasar nada

-¡Ay rubio! ¡Que poco sabes de los hombres!- dijo con tono de experto -¡Si te ha hablado para quedar, es porque quiere tema!- moviendo las cejas en gesto insinuante

Naruto bajó la mirada, sintiéndose algo ignorante. No sabía si lo que decía Kiba era verdad, pero no podía negar que su amigo tenía más experiencia, aunque cualquiera la tendría. Hizo un puchero. En realidad, tampoco seria tan malo ¿no? El amaba a sasuke con todo su ser, y hasta el sabia que la mejor manera de expresar esos sentimientos era con la conexión que se formaba cuando los cuerpos de dos amantes se unían. Esbozó una sonrisa boba. Además no seria ningún sacrificio. El solo imaginar a sasuke y al él desnudos… los dos juntos en una cama… sintió que la cabeza le explotaba por ebullición

Kiba le dio una sonrisa picara -Aclarado ese punto… ahora lo importante eres tu

-¿Yo?- parpadeó confundido

-¡Si! ¡Tu!- poniéndose serio - Debes tener claro si estas preparado o no para dar ese paso

-Yo… supongo que si- dijo el rubio con voz insegura

-¿Supones?- cogiéndolo de los hombros - Naruto, si decides hacerlo debes estar completamente seguro de ello. La primera vez es eso. No es algo en lo que puedas dar marcha atrás o recuperar. Es cierto que muchos no le dan importancia, pero tu eres de los que si ¡Y alguien como tu se merece que sea muy especial!

-Kiba…- susurró naruto emocionado. Esas palabras de su amigo significaban un mundo para él -Gracias

-¿Gracias? ¿Y ahora quién es el idiota?- exclamó Kiba bajándole la cabeza con una mano. A continuación ambos se echaron a reír disfrutando la felicidad del momento, sin imaginar que oscuros nubarrones se acercaban.

/&&&/

_Instituto Konoha 19:00 de la tarde_

Sasuke se recargó en la pared., metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba esperando a sakura. Tenían que ultimar los últimos detalles del plan.

Prendió un cigarrillo, llevándoselo a la boca y respirando el humo. Eran los últimos días del instituto. Faltaban un par de días para la graduación y gracias a la sorpresa que tenían preparada, se convertiría en algo inolvidable para muchos. Sonrió malditamente. Desde luego iba a ser muy divertido. Lo sentía por ese chico, que había sido el elegido. Él personalmente no tenía nada en su contra, pero era demasiado divertido molestarlo. Más cuando ni siquiera movía un dedo para defenderse. Era tan patético que daba hasta lástima.

Exhaló, volviendo a sonreír. En realidad le hacían hasta un favor. La vida no era un lugar donde todos pudieran vivir de la misma manera. Las personas tenían la crueldad en su sangre. Gracias a ellos, ese chico entendería que con su aspecto no sería aceptado. La ley de la supremacía era lo que reinaba. Por más que un par de cretinos echaran estupideces de la igualdad de oportunidades. Todo eso no era más que pura palabrería. La realidad era que sin poder, dinero y sobre todo belleza no tenías nada. Así era la sociedad en la que vivían.

-¡Sasuke!- sakura apareció por la esquina, sonriendo con encanto. Se colocó a su lado mirándole calculadoramente - ¿Y bien?- preguntó ansiosa

-Todo listo- dijo sasuke con expresión seria

-¡Estupendo!- soltó entusiasmada dando una palmada -¡La espera se me ha hecho demasiado larga!

-¿A ti? - ironizó el azabache con molestia - ¡Yo soy quien ha tenido que aguantarlo todo este tiempo!

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! Tienes razón. Pero piensa que al final tu tiempo perdido habrá valido la pena. Pasaremos a los anales comos los mejores de todas las generaciones del instituto- poniendo ojos brillantes

Ambos se quedaron hablando un rato, planificando los últimos detalles. A ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza, que lo que hablaban con tanto entusiasmo tenía por objetivo dañar a alguien que nada les había echo. Jugando a ser reyes, sin importarles las consecuencias de sus actos, sin importarles que podían destruir definitivamente a un chico inocente. El remordimiento y la culpa son sentimientos que podemos percibir solo si queremos. Hasta que no abras los ojos dándote cuenta del daño que puedes hacer con una sola palabra despectiva, no aceptarás la culpabilidad de tales actos. El problema es que quizás cuando lo hagas ya sea demasiado tarde para ti y para esa persona.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el segundo, espero que no me haya quedado demasiado exagerado. Este tipo de temas son bastante difíciles de plasmar. Pero es que al meterme en el papel de naruto, poniéndome en su lugar esos son los sentimientos que me salieron , quedaron plasmados de esa forma en el papel. El acoso en los colegios es algo muy feo, que a día de hoy no tiene la suficiente relevancia. Ni los agresores ni muchos adultos, entienden el impacto que puede ser para un chicoa recibir esta clase de trato, incluso si solamente es un insulto, pero uno repetido diariamente, eso puede lograr que te lo acabes creyendo. Y no solo los abusones son culpables sino también los que aunque no participen en este si saben de el, y aun así callan, por miedo o indiferencian u otra razón. Eso da igual siguen siendo culpables

¡Así que no contra el acoso en las aulas. Si sabes de alguien que lo este sufriendo denúncialo sea con un profesor, el director o con tus padres !

Y ya terminado el sermón XD. Me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que paséis buena semana


	3. Capítulo 3: Cuenta atrás

Hola a todos. Listo el capitulo tres, que espero que os guste. No se porque pero este capitulo me costo bastante escribir. Y al final no quede muy contenta con el pero en fin, aun así espero que os entretenga

Quiero aclarar, porque al parecer ha habido algunas dudas, que la pareja principal es la de SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Por lo menos por ahora, y digo eso, no vaya a ser que después preferías una muerte violenta para el azabache en vez de que se quede con naruto, lo digo por lo que pasara en los siguientes dos capítulos jajajaja

Gracias a todos por leerme y especialmente a los que me dejasteis comentarios, que es lo que me anima a subir los capítulos tan rápidos, todos han sido respondidos, incluidos los anónimos que tienen la repuesta abajo

**Declamier**: ninguno de los personajes es mío y el mote de raruto es del autor de la parodia de la serie

**Zaphiroth-Chan**: Hola espero esta vez también haber actualizado rápido, es que a veces se me junta el tiempo y al final no hago nada. Si sasuke esta vez se ha pasado tres pueblos al estar con sakura, pero lo dos recibirán su merecido. Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este también. Gracias por comentarme

**Pyo**: jejeje tienes toda la razón sasuke se merece el peor castigo que mi mente pueda orquestar y desde luego lo va a recibir XD. Que bien que te guste Kiba y Lee, bueno tendremos que tener extintores por precaución. Bueno espero que el tercero te gute igual. Gracias por comentar

**Narukofans**: jejeje me alegro que te guste. No te preocupes que todo acabara en los siguientes dos capitulos. Gracias por comentar

**Albedris:** me alegra que te parezca interesante, espero que opines igual del tercero XD. Gracias por comentar 

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Cuenta atrás **

Naruto llegó a su casa todo apurado. Era tarde y tenia que arreglarse para su cita con sasuke. Sonrió sonrojado, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. No tenia claro que acabaría pasando esa noche. Su conversación con kiba lo había dejado muy pensativo. El tenia claro que amaba a sasuke con toda su alma, pero todavía no estaba seguro de estar preparado para tener su primera vez. Lo de que fuera especial carecía de importancia. Sabía que mientras la tuviera con sasuke nada podría mejorarla.

Entró por la puerta saludando con la cabeza a una de las sirvientas que pasaba. Estaba por subir las grandes escaleras, cuando le llamaron, deteniéndolo

-Naruto - el rubio se volteó. Akane Haruno estaba parada mirándolo con extrema frialdad. La mujer era prácticamente una copia de su hija en versión adulta. Siempre que la veía presentaba la misma apariencia, el pelo siempre recogido en un moño elegante y su cuello adornado por lujosos collares. Naruto la miró esperando que hablara - Esta noche tu padre tiene una importante reunión, por lo que tu cena será servida en la cocina. Espero que después seas considerado y te encargues de mantenerte alejado

-No se preocupe señora Haruno- sin emoción alguna - esta noche he quedado con un amigo y seguramente llegaré tarde. Así que no tiene que preocuparse por que les arruine la noche- añadió frío

-¡Estupendo!- sonrió sin hacer caso del tono de naruto - Entonces ya lo sabes. Se que esto es difícil para ti querido, pero estoy segura que comprendes que tu… aspecto -repasándolo con los ojos de manera despectiva -daría muy mala imagen a tu padre, por eso es mejor que sakura…

-¡Lo entiendo!- interrumpió naruto con voz estridente -¡Y como ya le he dicho esta noche tengo planes, no voy a molestarlos ni interferir para nada!

Naruto terminó de subir los escalones antes de que la mujer pudiera decirle algo más. Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, tirándose a la cama a continuación. Suspiró frustrado. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, no podía evitar que, cada vez que algo así pasara, la amargura lo invadiera. Su padre prefería poner a la hija de otro como propia antes de tener que presentar al suyo. Era demasiado hiriente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Pero eso era algo que se tenía prohibido así mismo. Hace tiempo que había aprendido que nadie vendría a consolarlo por más que dejara escapar sus lágrimas, que lo único que haría seria mostrar su debilidad. Por eso odiaba llorar y nunca permitía a los demás, por más daño que le hicieran, verlo así. Porque podrían dañarlo de todas las formas posibles hasta el punto de quebrarlo, pero el jamás les daría la satisfacción de confirmarlo con sus lagrimas. Eso era lo único que le quedaba. Sonrió amargamente pensando en la segunda esposa de su padre.

Akane Haruno era una mujer fría, de carácter estirado. Sus únicos pensamientos eran para su hija y para el dinero, que era lo único que le interesaba. Hablando con la verdad, cuando se enteró del casamiento había esperado algo mucho peor de la madre de sakura, comparándola con la madrastra de cenicienta. Un ogro como la hija. Esos habían sido sus pensamientos. Pero estuvo equivocado. Para Akane, él había resultado ser algo que no tenía la menor relevancia en su mundo. Apenas y reparaba en su presencia, hablándole solo lo imprescindible. Naruto opinaba que lo consideraba alguien inferior al que no había que prestar la menor atención. Internamente, el rubio daba gracias por esto. Solo lo tomaba en cuenta cuando tenia la oportunidad de dejarle claro que sakura estaba por encima de el, restregándoselo, como hace un momento. Casi podías ver un brillo de triunfo sádico en sus ojos, también verdes, cuando le insinuaba que sakura era mas hija de minato que el. Suponía que era cierto y que su padre desearía que la realidad fuera esa

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una vibración en su bolsillo. Metió la mano sacando el móvil. Vio que tenía un mensaje. Rápidamente lo abrió.

_Te recojo con el coche al final de tu calle en media hora. No olvides que te quiero _

_Tú teme_

Sonrió emocionado y fue como si en un instante se barrieran todos sus malos pensamientos y recuerdos, como si estos dejaran de existir. Solo quedaba sasuke.

Riendo, saltó apurado de la cama, corriendo al armario. Sabia que su teme era muy impaciente y un obsesivo de la puntualidad, por lo que no podía hacerlo esperar. No quería que nada arruinara su noche

Después de un buen rato, por fin eligió la ropa que usaría. Se puso una camiseta verde y unos vaqueros negros, que le daban un porte elegante. Con prisas, salió del cuarto encontrándose, para su mala suerte, con su hermanastra, que caminaba por el pasillo

Sakura lo repasó de arriba a abajo con una extraña sonrisa

- ¡Vaya Raruto! ¡Estas… pasable!- expresó con tono de falsa sorpresa -¿Acaso has quedado con alguien?

-Si- susurró tenso naruto continuando su camino. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar ninguno de los comentarios de aquella lagarta pelirosa

-¡Pues suerte! ¡Espero que no termines espantándolo!- sonriendo perversamente. Naruto ni se dignó a contestarle. Rápidamente llegó a las escaleras, bajando por estas

Sakura se quedó un rato parada, mirando el lugar donde había estado el rubio _"Eso es naruto, camina hacia tu propia tumba ¡No sabes la que te espera!"_ sonrió con suficiencia _"¡A nada eres un maldito fenómeno que nunca debió nacer!"_ poniendo una expresión de feroz odio. Si, lo que sentía por naruto era un profundo odio, plagado de rencor. Las razones para esto estaban tan enterradas en su propia alma, que a veces incluso ella olvidada los motivos de sus sentimientos. Justificados o no, la realidad era que nada la pararía

/&&&&&&&&&&&/

Naruto corrió por la calle, llegando casi asfixiado a la esquina. Paró un momento para recuperar el aire. Miró por encima del hombro, pendiente de que la bruja de sakura no haya querido seguirle.

Unos segundos después, vio con expresión jubilosa como sasuke por fin llegaba a recogerlo en su coche, un mercedes negro, ultimo modelo, de lo mejor que el dinero podía comprar

Se subió, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y dándose un beso como saludo con su novio. Naruto sentía un calorcillo que se extendía por su cuerpo cada vez que sentía los labios de sasuke en los suyos

-Hola sasuke- suspiró soñadoramente el rubio, mirándolo con ojos de enamorado

-Hmp. Hola dobe- sonriendo con suficiencia, sabiendo lo que causaba en el mas chico -¿Tuviste algún problema para salir de tu casa a estas horas?

-¡Ninguno!- dijo recargándose en el asiento, sin mencionar que mas bien había sido un alivio para "su familia" -¿Y? ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó impaciente y con una gran sonrisa mientras veía al azabache conducir

-¡Es una sorpresa!- contestó con sonrisa insinuante haciendo revolotear mariposas en el estomago de naruto

-¡Teme no seas malo!- haciendo un puchero - ¡Sabes que no aguanto la curiosidad!

-¡Ese no es mi problema dobe!- girando en un cruce - deberías aprender a tener paciencia

-Tsk- cruzándose de brazos -¡Por eso digo que eres un teme!- girando la cara como niño pequeño

-Dobe- susurró sasuke sonriendo sin poder evitarlo

Naruto solo le miró de reojo, mordiéndose los labios, para no sonreír también. No podía evitarlo, cuando estaba con sasuke se sentía tan libre, que esa parte bromista e infantil, tan escondida en su personalidad, salía a flote. Con sasuke, podía ser él mismo con todos sus matices, sin ninguna vergüenza o pena que lo frenara. Ni siquiera con kiba, que era su mejor amigo y quien mejor lo conocía, era capaz des soltarse tanto.

De improviso, sasuke aparcó el coche en la cera, justo en frente de un hotel. Naruto abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido ¡Iba a ser verdad todo lo que le había dicho kiba! Sasuke esperaba que esa noche… ellos… Se puso todo rojo ante el mero pensamiento

-Dobe ¿estas bien? ¡Estas todo rojo! ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?- preguntó el azabache poniendo su mano en la frente del rubio, logrando que a este prácticamente le saliera humo por las orejas

-¡No es nada!- aseguró naruto quitándole la mano, totalmente acalorado -Solo un golpe de calor- susurró poniéndose las manos en las mejillas y desviando la mirada

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros -Entonces vamos- abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella

Naruto respiró hondo, intentando serenarse, antes de también salir del vehículo. Tenía los nervios de punta. La expectativa que lo embargaba ante lo que pasaría esa noche era difícil de soportar.

Sasuke cerró el mercedes y puso la alarma con el llavero, para después acercarse a naruto y pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Comenzaron a dirigirse el hotel

-¿Y si alguien nos ve?- preguntó naruto inquieto, no quería causarle ningún problema a su novio, algo que pasaría si por alguna razón sus compañeros se llegaban a enterar de lo suyo

-Tranquilo. Este hotel es de clase media- susurrándole en el oído, provocándole escalofríos a Naruto - ¡Nuestros conocido jamás pisarían un lugar así!

-Supongo- aceptó naruto con duda, mas concentrado en las sensaciones que le producía la cercanía del azabache

Pasaron por recepción dirigiéndose directamente al ascensor. Al cerrarse las puertas, ambos aprovecharon que estaban solos para besarse. Sasuke pasó los brazos por la cintura de naruto atrayéndolo hacía él. El beso se hacia cada vez mas profundo. Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros del azabache, acercando sus dedos al pelo de este, dándole pequeñas caricias. Se sentía en las nubes. Su lengua jugaba con la de sasuke en su boca, ambas inmersas en una lucha de poder.

Se separaron cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso, ambos sin dejar de mirarse. Naruto había quedado con los labios rosas y un poco hinchados y respirando agitado, en cambio sasuke parecía que, en los últimos segundos, no había echo otra cosa que mirarse a un espejo

Salieron al pasillo, tomando el lado de la izquierda. Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta marrón con el numero 32. Sasuke sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo para a continuación pasarla por la ranura al lado de la puerta, prendiéndose una lucecita verde

-Bien naruto. Ahora cierra los ojos- dijo sasuke de improviso

-¿Y eso para que?- cuestionó naruto confundido, total ya sabia lo que había detrás de esa puerta

-¡Tú solo hazlo!- exclamó el otro impaciente

-¡Está bien!- obedeció naruto, cerrándolos. Sintió como sasuke lo tomaba delicadamente por los hombros, guiándolo hacia el frente. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrase y después percibió un apretón en sus hombros

-¡Ábrelos!

Naruto lo hizo lentamente. Jadeó sorprendido y totalmente emocionado. La habitación, compuesta por una cama de matrimonio y un par de muebles, estaba llena pétalos de rosa. Además de una mesa donde estaba la comida servida, al parecer esperando por ellos, y donde estaban prendida dos velas

-Sasuke- murmuró sin voz. No tenia palabras que pudieran describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Cogió un pétalo de suelo y lo olió sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del planeta ¡Quien necesitaba belleza cuando tenías a un novio que te quería tal y como eras!

-Sentémonos antes de que la comida se enfríe- dijo sasuke dándole una sonrisa arrebatadora a naruto. Este viendo estrellitas, se dejó guiar mansamente hasta la silla, la cual como todo caballero, sasuke apartó para él

Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados, uno frente del otro, se miraron a los ojos, con las caras adornadas con el sutil brillo de las velas, hacia parecer que fuera una noche mágica.

-¿Cuándo preparaste todo esto?

-Esta tarde. ¡Quería que todo resultara perfecto para ti!- naruto se sonrojó - Espero haberlo logrado

-¡Desde luego ha sido toda una sorpresa!- sonrió naruto empezando a comer el exquisito plato servido, sopa de langosta -¡No te creía tan romántico, teme!

-Hay mucho de mi que no conoces naruto- dijo sasuke esbozando una sonrisa enigmática.

-Entonces lo iré descubriendo poco a poco

-Pero tal vez no te guste lo que encuentres

-¡Eso seria imposible!- negó naruto sonriendo completamente seguro

-Nada es imposible en esta vida, naruto- rebatió el azabache -Puede que después te arrepientas de lo dicho

-¡Esto para mi si!- poniéndose serio - Sasuke… te amo- dijo sencillamente -Aunque descubriera que eres un mafioso o un asesino serial, te seguiría amando. Eres la persona que mi corazón- llevándose una mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos - ha elegido para entregarse. Si descubriera que eres distinto a lo que creía, podría sentirme decepcionado o herido, pero no podría dejar de tener estos sentimientos que con cada día que pasa se hacen más sólidos. Tampoco querría - abriendo los ojos y dándole una mirada enamorada - el amor que te tengo hace latir mi corazón y que la sangre circule por mi cuerpo, es lo que me permite vivir y por nada del mundo querría perderla. No importa lo que eras, eres o serás, porque para mi solo eres el chico del que estoy enamorado con todo mi ser - terminó de decir naruto expresando sus sentimientos mas puros

-Naruto- susurró sasuke sin palabras. Algo en su estomago se había apretado, y tenia un extraño nudo en la garganta. El que no importara lo que fuera porque para naruto solo era aquel que amaba, extrañamente le hacia sentir raro. Se aclaró la garganta volviendo a recomponerse - ¡Eres todo un poeta dobe!- se buró sasuke, mostrando una mirada divertida y burlona

- ¡Teme!- se molesto en broma naruto -¡Al menos no soy un soso, baka!

-¡Ni yo un cursi romanticon!

-¡Eres un amargado!- le sacó la lengua

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Bastardo!

Se fulminaron con la mirada, apretando los puños en la mesa. De sus ojos casi salían chispas retadoras. A continuación, se echaron a reír a carcajadas, burlándose mutuamente de su comportamiento. Totalmente divertidos y pasando por alto lo que debería ser una típica cena romántica, comportándose como niños pequeños, que solo buscaban pasarlo bien. Se sentían libres, se sentían especiales. Nadie los juzgaría porque la única persona que estaba acompañándolos era su igual. Aunque uno solo lo supiera en lo más profundo de su interior.

Un tiempo después, los dos habían acabado de cenar. Se encontraban parados frente a la cama mirándose fijamente

-¡Estas especialmente encantador esta noche!- dijo sasuke con voz sedosa acariciándole la mejilla al rubio

-¡Tonto! - susurró naruto avergonzado, ampliando la sonrisa de sasuke. El rubio sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos del azabache se deslizaron sutilmente por su cuello. Tragó saliva rememorando lo que le había dicho Kiba. Tomó una decisión - Esto… sasuke- tímidamente, con la mirada en el suelo y todo sonrojado

-¿Qué pasa Dobe?

-Yo…- suspiró intentando armarse de valor - se que has preparado todo para que esta noche sea especial. Te has esmerado mucho. Pero yo… yo no creo sentirme preparado para hacerlo- mirando de reojo a la cama y enrojeciendo mas todavía -se que te has tomado muchas molestias. Lo siento… si te he decepcionado- bajando la cabeza. Se sentía estúpido. Amaba a sasuke pero algo en su interior le decía que no estaba listo todavía para entregarse.

Sasuke puso una expresión de alivio que pasó completamente desapercibida para naruto. Con gesto amable le levantó la barbilla encontrándose con unos ojos azules que lo miraban tímidos y medio asustados

-¡B-a-k-a!- deletreó haciendo a naruto encogerse -¡Eso no importa! ¡Yo jamás te obligaría a nada! Lo haremos a tu ritmo. Solo cuando te sientas preparado

-¡Sasuke!- le miró aliviado - entonces ¿no te sientes decepcionado?

-¡Claro que no!- dándole un corto beso en los labios - Eres mi novio. Solo con estar contigo me basta. No necesitamos hacer nada más

-¡Gracias sasuke!- sonrió feliz naruto abrazándolo por el cuello. No tendría que haberse preocupado. Era obvio que sasuke lo iba a comprender - Entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora?- poniendo cara de duda

-Bueno, no se tú, pero yo quiero pasar la noche abrazado a mi novio aunque no hagamos nada- dijo meloso el azabache

-¿Quieres decir… que durmamos juntos en la cama?- preguntó nervioso el rubio, mirando a la susodicha con cierta aprensión

-¡Eso mismo!- prodigándole sutiles caricias - Quiero que aprovechemos esta noche para sentirnos como nunca lo hemos echo- hipnotizando a naruto con sus palabras - Sintiendo el calor y la compañía de ambos- poniendo una mano en su mejilla- Estando esta noche en los brazos del otro- acercando sus labios a los de naruto - Claro, eso solo si tu quieres- dijo retrocediendo un paso con una sonrisa inocente

-¡Quiero!- gritó efusivo naruto, haciendo que el azabache riera y que él se sonrojara -Pero… no tengo pijama- dijo de forma tan inocente que sasuke no pudo evitar enternecerse por un momento, aunque rápidamente quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza

-Dormiremos en ropa interior

-¡Que! ¡Eso es demasiado vergonzoso!

- Si prefieres que sea desnudos solo tienes que decirlo- en tono insinuante, guiñándole un ojo a la roja cara de naruto

- Creo que la ropa interior será suficiente- se atragantó el rubio - ¡Iré a cambiarme al baño!- dijo corriendo a este y cerrando la puerta de un trancazo por los nervios

-Dobe

Naruto con la respiración acelerada se miró al espejo. Poco a poco empezó a quitarse las prendas de ropa, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo que solo había sido motivo de vergüenza y humillación para él. No odiaba ser como era al contrario de lo que la gente pudiera pensar. Puede que tuviera una cara fea y un cuerpo rellenito pero así es como había nacido. De nada servia llorar u odiarse. Menos ahora que tenia a sasuke que lo amaba tal como estaba. Sonrió terminando de quitarse los pantalones y ya quedando solo en boxers. A pesar de ello, había decidido que este verano se la pasaría ejercitándose, aunque su cara no tuviera remedio, por lo menos quería rebajar los kilos de más y mejorar su cuerpo para darle una sorpresa a su novio, cuando por fin decidieran entregarse.

Naruto respiró hondo intentando sacudirse la vergüenza y los nervios. Tímidamente abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza. Suspiró aliviado al ver la habitación en penumbras, solo iluminada por las farolas de la calle

-Vamos dobe - apresuró sasuke acostado en un lado de la cama

-Si- apagó la luz del baño y se acercó, deslizándose en el lado contrario. Cerró los ojos sonriendo al sentir el brazo de sasuke en su cintura.

-Buenas noches dobe

-Buenas noches teme

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

A la mañana siguiente los dos se despertaron temprano. Tenían que regresar a sus casas y ponerse el uniforme para ir al colegio. Desayunaron unas tostadas y zumo pedido al servicio de habitaciones y se marcharon

Ya en el coche, los dos iban relajados. Naruto hace tiempo que no había dormido tan a gusto y aunque sasuke lo negara, le había ocurrido lo mismo

-La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?- dijo de improviso el azabache

-Si ¿Como lo sabes?

.Dobe esas son cosas que un novio tiene que saber- sonriendo con arrogancia

-¡Oh perdone usted!- se burló el rubio - ¡Se me olvidaba que estoy con Sasuke Uchiha el que todo lo sabe!- echándose a reír

-¡Idiota para ya!- sintiéndose irritado

-¡Vale! ¡Perdón!- alzando las manos en son de paz - y ¿porque lo preguntas?- dijo ya mas calmado

Sasuke paró el coche a un lado, poniendo el freno de mano. El rubio no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-Es simple dobe- dijo acercándose a besarlo, chupando sus labios de manera apasionada. Naruto se dejó hacer disfrutándolo bastante - ¡Te tengo preparada una sorpresa para celebrar tu cumpleaños!

-¿¡Otra sorpresa!

-Si. Y antes de que digas nada, no te voy a decir nada ni a dar la mas leve pista, no importa cuantos pucheros me hagas

-¡Hmm!- girando la cabeza aun lado- ¡Ni que yo quisiera saberlo!- dijo con dignidad saliendo del mercedes. Cerró la puerta asomándose a la ventanilla -¡Por favor!- poniendo ojos de cachorrillo y juntando las manos

Sasuke lo miró divertido- ¡No que no querías saber!- ironizó viendo el puchero que hacia el rubio -¡Solo te puedo decir - empezó a decir ante la cara ávida de naruto - que será una sorpresa que nunca olvidarás!- con voz misteriosa. Arrancó el auto despidiéndose con un guiño y perdiéndose por las calles

Naruto se quedó mirado la dirección por donde se había marchado sasuke. Sus corazón latiendo emocionado. Su novio se había tomado la molestia de preparar una sorpresa para su cumpleaños ¡Algo que jamás olvidaría! Sonrió encantado

La fecha de su cumpleaños siempre había sido motivo de desdicha para él, al punto de a veces pensar de si ese día estaría maldito, debido a todas las desgracias que tendían a ocurrir justo el día en que el cumplía años. Su madre era un claro ejemplo. Se había quitado la vida justo el día de su cuarto cumpleaños. Se había cortado las venas en su cuarto dejando como único testigo, una pocas palabras en un viejo papel. Después de eso, había sido puesto al cuidado de sirvientas, ya que su padre no que quería encargarse de él. Aunque en ese tiempo no lo comprendía. Tampoco nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle que no podría volver a ver a su madre. El tuvo que comprenderlo por si mismo, cuando al pasar de los días y de los meses, por mas que la llamaba esta no venía, igual que tuvo que aprender que su padre ya no lo quería, ya que las pocas veces que se veían al año no recibía mas que gestos severos y miradas duras. Después de eso, cada vez que su cumple llegaba, se convertía en una tortura para el. Su padre, que nunca le prestaba atención, en ese día hacia de todo para que lo pasara lo peor posible, como si no quisiera que olvidara que en ese mismo día había perdido a su madre, cosa imposible de lograr.

Pero esta vez seria diferente. Estaba seguro que gracias a sasuke su cumpleaños numero dieciocho seria completamente diferente. Que equivocado estaba. La cuenta atrás, de los acontecimientos que estaban por suceder, había empezado su marcha y nada ni nadie podría pararla. Ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo por hoy. Espero que a pesar de mis dudas os hay gustado. Se que muchos hubieran deseado que pasara ya la lo de naruto. Y no os preocupéis que en los siguientes dos capítulos se terminan de orquestar todo. Además la escenas de este capitulo era necesario, porque aunque ahora puede que no lo veáis es fundamental para lo que le van a hacer a naruto<p>

Una cosa, quiero que me vayáis diciendo las futuras parejas que queréis que se formen en un futuro. Yo tengo algunas pensadas, pero me gustaría saber su opinión

Espero vuestros comentarios , que me ayudan a mejorar y nos vemos en el siguiente

¡Un beso! 


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿El mejor cumpleaños?

Hola, aquí os traigo el cuarto capitulo espero no haberme tardado mucho

Quería agradecer a todos los que me disteis vuestra opinión sobre las parejas. La pregunta quedara abierta hasta futuro aviso así que si queréis que alguna en especial, aunque solo sea una insinuación, salga, pedirlo

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que me animan mucho

**Eure:**Hola me alegra que te guste. Actualizar suelo hacerlo cada dos o tres días as veces cuatro dependiendo como voy de tiempo. Gracias por tu opinión sobre las parejas, tenemos gustos parecidos XD. Un beso. Y gracias por comentar

**Zaphiroth-Chan_:**Hola corazón, gracias a ti por comentarme siempre, me alegra que tu curiosidad siga aumentando con los capítulos. Y pues tu intuición es acertada. Creo que es imposible que al convivir tanto tiempo con una persona no acabes sintiendo algo por ella aunque solo sea simpatía. Y tranquila que suplicarán ya te digo que suplicarán de eso me encargo yo (risa malvada). Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo también te guste

**Narukofans:**Hola lamento si al esperar otra cosa te decepcionó, aun así me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por comentar

**Albedris**: jejeje, pues entonces espero que este capitulo no te haga pasar a mejor vida XD. Me alegra que te guste la trama espero que lo que viene también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 4<em>**

_**¿El mejor cumpleaños?**  
><em>

_Una semana después_

Naruto se levantó, suspirando emocionado. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar no era una tortura levantarse para tener que ir al colegio. Por primera vez podía asegurar que se sentía libre del miedo y la incertidumbre que lo embargaba al no saber lo que le esperaba ese nuevo día. Y eso era porque ese día, precisamente, era el final de todo. Era el último día de clases y en la noche seria la fiesta de graduación. Ya no mas soportar en silencio, ya no mas sentirse abandonado por el mundo, ya no mas percibirse como una porquería, y sobre todo, ya no mas tener miedo. Iría a una universidad pública, por lo que era cien por ciento seguro, que no vería las caras de sus compañeros. Lo malo es que tampoco vería a sasuke. Pero podrían quedar los fines de semana y los días que lo tuvieran libre

Esta era una decisión de la que su padre no sabía nada. Pero poco importaba. A su padre no le interesaba, en lo mas mínimo, nada que tuviera que ver con el. Además de que ese mismo día estaba cumpliendo 18 años, por lo que ahora el tenia plena libertad para tomar esas decisiones sin necesidad de autoridad paterna. Sonrió pensativo, mientras terminaba de acomodarse el uniforme frente al espejo. Era el primer cumpleaños que había esperado con infinitas ansias. Sus cumpleaños que siempre eran una desdicha por coincidir con la fecha de la muerte de su madre. Pero ese día, a pesar de los malos recuerdos, era completamente diferente. Ahora era libre de las cadenas que lo habían atado desde que tenía memoria. Ya no dependía de su padre ni tendría que ir a colegios que solo resultaban en una tortura física y emocional para el. Ya no más. Pero por sobre todos las cosas, ese día era diferente por que por primera vez tenía alguien especial con quien celebrarlo. Alguien especial que se había tomado la molestia de además prepararle una sorpresa para celebrarlo. El chico por el que respiraba. Su sasuke

Bajó corriendo las escaleras deteniéndose a tiempo de chocar con Minato, que acababa de salir de la cocina. Este le dio una mirada dura

-¡No corras así! Podrías causar un accidente-dijo con voz tirante antes de seguir su camino sin prestarle mas atención a su hijo

-Lo siento, padre- naruto bajó la mirada, odiándose por sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Siempre era igual. Ese día, por mas que la experiencia se lo hubiera demostrado, todos lo años, por un mísero segundo, esperaba cuando se encontraba con su padre, que este le deseara feliz cumpleaños. Algo que nunca pasaba ni pasaría. Llevándose siempre esa amarga decepción. Por que a pesar de todo, no podía evitar que su corazón albergara esa leve esperanza que nunca se cumplía. Conteniendo un suspiro, decidió él también seguir su camino. Aunque ese fuera el ultimo día, aun tenia clases a las que asistir

Justo cuando llegaba al colegio, se detuvo sorprendido

-¡Naruto!- llamó un chico apostado en la puerta

-¡Kiba!- gritó el rubio de alegría, corriendo a su encuentro. Ambos se dieron un breve abraso antes de sonreírse -¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó anonado

-¿¡Esa es la forma en que saludas a tu amigo del alma!- con voz dramática- ¡Eso no lo esperaba de ti naruto!- llorando falsamente

-¡Idiota!- riendo y dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. Como siempre solo hacían falta las payasadas de su amigo para devolverle el ánimo

-¡Así estas mejor! - dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa

-¿Eh?

-Tenias una cara muy seria, que para nada va contigo- frunciendo la nariz -Es mejor cuando sonríes. Tienes una bella sonrisa así que es mejor que no la escondas- revolviéndole el pelo

-Ask. Kiba- se quejó apartándose de su amigo, aunque sin esconder la sonrisa debida a sus palabras

-jejeje

-Y ahora en serio ¿que haces aquí? Nunca habías venido a mi colegio- mirándolo intrigado

-¡Claro que no! ¡Dios me libre!- haciendo que rezaba - ¡No me gustaría que se me pegara la estupidez que abunda por aquí!- dando una mirada de reojo a su entorno. Naruto se sonrojó, bajando la mirada apenado

Al parecer, sin que los dos amigos se dieran cuenta, los grupos de estudiantes que iban llegando, se habían ido deteniendo, mirándolos con curiosidad y extrañeza, formando sonoros cuchicheos

-¡Esto parece un gallinero!- dijo Kiba con molestia, fulminado con la mirada a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, que retrocedieron un paso algo asustados

-¿Como dices?- chilló una chica

-¡Oh! ¿¡Te sentiste nombrada!- sonriéndole con suficiencia - ¡Tranquila mujer, tu voz no es tan chillona! Aunque podrías modular el volumen- llevándose un dedo al oído, ante la indignación de la chica. Naruto se mordió los labios para no reír. Karin era la chica a la que su amigo tan elocuentemente había insultado

-¡TU … ¿QUIEN TE…?

-¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí?- todos se apartaron para darle paso a parte del grupo Hebi, que había llegado. Neji, Suigetsu y Shino, nada menos -¿Se puede sabe porque tanto alboroto por un don nadie?- preguntó neji mirando despectivamente a Kiba, el cual le devolvió una mirada retadora

-¡Con razón el ambiente esta mañana es insoportable!- expresó Shino con desagrado, acomodándose los lentes - ¿Se puede saber que hace alguien como… tu -de forma grosera- aquí? ¡Ya es suficiente que tengamos que aguantar a los becados, para también tener que soportar mierdecillas como tu!

-¡Juju buena esa! - se rió Suigetsu, junto con Karin

Kiba solo les dio una fría mirada, que por un momento, los hizo sentir incómodos -¿Sois estúpidos o que?- preguntó dejando boquiabiertos a todos

-¿¡Perdona!- exclamó ofendido shino

-¡Te perdono! ¡Pero en serio deberíais evaluar vuestra edad metal!- cruzándose de brazos dejando ver una sonrisa burlona -Vuestros intentos de insulto parasen de niños de parvulario. Si no tenéis nada mejor que decir, es mejor mantener la boca cerrada en vez de hacer el ridículo- dijo todo fresco sin hacer caso a la mirada impactada de los demás. Nunca nadie había osado decir nada contra sus ídolos. Era impensable, que ese chico que vete tú a saber de donde salió lo hiciera. En cuanto a naruto, este estaba a un lado, sintiendo que se lo comían los nervios. Nada bueno podía resultar de ese enfrentamiento

Los del hebi lo miraron con furia mal contenida. Habían sido insultados y ofendidos por un insignificante ser que no les llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Shino era el que peor estaba. Nunca antes se había sentido tan furioso. Nadie nunca había despertado tan intensas sensaciones, aunque fueran negativas, en él_."¿Cómo se atreve ese perro a venir a ladrar a nuestro territorio?" _pensaba este sintiéndose arder de furia

-¿Como te atreves?- gruñó karin furiosa - ¡Tú! ¡Que no eres más que un mugriento pobretón!

-¡Pues yo seré un mugriento pobretón pero al menos no parezco una zorra de cuarta!- le regresó miranda con desprecio como llevaba el uniforme, que se notaba a leguas no era su talla. Karin abrió la boca indignada sintiéndose enrojecer.

-¡Kiba ,déjalo!- murmuró naruto cogiéndolo del brazo, preocupado por como acabaría todo eso

-¡Solo les estoy diciendo sus verdades, Naruto! ¡No es mi problema que esos capullos lame culos del dinero de sus papis no la quieran aceptar!- La verdad es que kiba hace tiempo que les tenia ganas por todo lo que le habían hecho a su amigo, y ese era un buen momento para desahogarse.

-¡Vaya vulgaridad!- bufó shino -¡Pero claro!- esbozando una sonrisa irónica - ¿que se puede esperar de alguien que se junta con un fenómeno como raruto?

-¡Oye imbécil a mi amigo ni lo nombres!- espetó kiba frunciéndole el ceño

-¿¡Amigo!- soltando una carcajada burlona- ¿Quien puede ser amigo de esa cosa…?

-¡Te lo advertí!- gruñó dándole un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Todos se quedaron congelados, sin poder creer que alguien se hubiera atrevido a tocar a unos de los de hebi. Shino miró a kiba completamente anonadado, desde el suelo, con una mano en la mejilla. Nunca nadie le había puesto una mano encima. Ni sus padres

-¡Kiba!- gritó naruto. Eso pareció ser suficiente para descongelar a los de su entorno

-¡Maldito estúpido!- escupió neji dispuesto a lanzarse sobre kiba, el cual estaba sonriendo gustoso, dispuesto a darle su merecido también a ese jodido pijo

-Neji- el nombrado se volteó hacia shino que ya se había levantado y lo había detenido - ¡No vale la pena pelearse con alguien de tan poco valor!- miró a kiba frunciendo los labios - ¡Solo eres un perro sarnoso!

- ¡Y tu un asqueroso snob!- sin dejarse amedrentar

-Hmp- se marchó sin ya prestarle atención, dejando a todo estáticos, que esperaban que se armara la gorda

-¡Todos adentro!- exclamó molesto neji - ¡No hay nada que ver! ¡Solo un perro y un fenómeno de circo ideando formas de comunicarse!- escupió marchándose también con el resto del grupo

Todos obedecieron las palabras de uno de sus queridos ídolos. Entrando al colegio a la vez que lanzaban miradas despectivas y murmullos insultantes. Una vez solos, naruto miró a kiba enfadado

-¿Se puede saber en que pensabas?- gritó con furia

-En nada- soltó sorprendido por el arranque de su amigo

-¡Exactamente! ¡En nada!- pasándose los dedos por el pelo - ¿como pudiste… tu…? Ask- pateando el suelo con rabia - ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!

-¡Por que soy tu amigo es precisamente por que lo hice!- mirándolo dolido - ¡tenia que darle su merecido a esos cretinos!

-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!

-¡Pues perdóname por actuar como se supone que actúa un amigo! ¡O a lo mejor es que nuestros conceptos de la amistad son diferentes!- gritó exasperado

-No se trata de eso y lo sabes. Eres demasiado imprudente y eso causa demasiados problemas

-¡Lo que tu digas! - dándole la espalda totalmente enojado - la próxima vez solo dejaré que digan lo que quieran en vez de defenderte- gruñó dispuesto a irse

Naruto le miró sintiéndose fatal. No soportaba pelearse con kiba. Lo que mas lamentaba era saber que lo había lastimado.

-Kiba- susurró quedamente haciendo que el aludido se detuviera. Naruto corrió hacia él abrazándolo por la espalda - lo siento

-Esta bien- suspiró kiba, él también odiaba pelearse con su rubio amigo. Se volteó abrazándolo de vuelta - Lo entiendo. Tienes razón. No debí haberles dicho nada. Ahora tendrás más problemas por mi culpa- se lamentó

Naruto se apartó mirándole furibundo -¡Idiota, no es por mi por quien estoy preocupado! Alguno de esos chicos son peligrosos ¡Y tu estúpidamente los retaste!- cogiéndolo de los hombros -¿Es que no ves que si algo te pasara por mi culpa yo…? - se paró tragando duro, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero como siempre sin dejar escapar ninguna

-Rubio…- susurró sorprendido kiba, ahora entendiendo el porque naruto se había puesto tan furioso- ¡Si serás baka!- golpeándole con un dedo en la frente - ¡Yo se defenderme perfectamente!

.-Pero ellos…

-¡Ellos nada.!- revolviéndole el pelo - Si tanto te preocupa te juro que nunca mas los volveré a enfrentar

-¿Prometido?- dijo naruto con seriedad alzando un dedo

Kiba sonrió con ternura - ¡Prometido!- afirmó, enredando el suyo con el de naruto, sellando su promesa de una manera infantil. Pero sin que naruto se percatara, kiba puso su otra mano detrás de las espalda cruzando los dedos. Era imposible que hiciera una promesa así. Porque si esos idiotas aspirantes a mafiosos se pasaban de la raya con su amigo, el intervendría, ya que su padre no era una opción

-Bueno, será mejor que entre- dijo ya mas tranquilo -La campana está por sonar. Y es mejor que no llegue tarde

-Espera- tomándolo del brazo - A todas estas no te he dicho el motivo de mi visita con tanto jaleo

-¡Yo no fui el que casi se involucra en una pelea!- le reprochó naruto esbozando una sonrisa burlona

-¡Como sea!- cruzando los brazos enfurruñado antes de sonreír- solo quería felicitarte ¡Feliz cumpleaños naruto!- dándole un fuerte abrazo. Naruto sonrió encantado, devolviéndoselo

-¡Gracias kiba!- dijo naruto de todo corazón cuando se separaron

-¡De nada rubio!- guiñándole un ojo con picardía - ¡No olvides que mañana quedamos para entregarte tu regalo y celebrarlo como dios manda!

-No te preocupes que no se me olvida- levantó la mano moviéndola en signo de despedida - ¡Nos vemos mañana!- corriendo hacia dentro del patio

Kiba le miró marchar con una sonrisa, cuando sintió un escalofrío al mirar como se alejaba - ¡Naruto!- llamó ansioso haciendo que el rubio volteara con una mirada interrogante - Nos veremos mañana ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que si!

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡Lo prometo! Y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas- sonrió antes de volver a despedirse y entrar al colegio

Kiba se quedó un momento parado. No sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento. Solo esperaba que todo fuera producto de su imaginación

Naruto llegó a su casillero. Acomodó su cosas cogiendo solo el material que necesitaría para las primeras horas de clase. Mientras terminaba de cerrar su mochila, vio como hinata pasaba por su lado llena de libros que apenas la dejaban ver por donde caminaba. Sintió lastima. Se notaba que su primo no tenía el menor cariño por ella, y solo la trataba como una sirvienta a sus órdenes. Los demás se aprovechaban y también le endilgaban tareas. La chica era demasiado tímida e insegura para siquiera pensar en negarse. Seguro que estaba en otro de los recados de su primo, pensaba con fastidio, cuando vio como chocaban con ella, empujándola al suelo. Hinata apenas pudo parar el impacto con las manos, soltando todos los libros, que cayeron juntos a ella. Nerviosamente empezó a recogerlos mientras todos los demás pasaban por su lado como si no estuviera.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Naruto cerró su taquilla, acercándose a ayudarla. Se agachó junto a ella recogiendo los libros. Hinata se detuvo un momento confundida, como si no entendiera como alguien se había detenido a ayudarla, para después continuar.

-¿Estas bien?- pegunto mirándola de reojo. Su pelo corto le daba una apariencia de niña pequeña, que parecía desprender un aura de fragilidad

-Ha.. Hai- sin mirarle - gra… gracias por ayudar..darme

-No es nada- sonrió naruto -Oye hinata, tengo entendido que Lee es tu compañero de clases- poniendo una expresión de extrema seriedad -¿sabes algo de él?

-Ten… tengo entendido que si…sigue en el hospital

-Ya veo- suspiró con suma tristeza y algo de rabia

Hace tres días, al final de una clase de deportes, el profesor le había pedido a Lee que se encargara de recoger el material. Una vez que había terminado se había dirigido al vestuario para cambiarse. En ese momento alguien aprovechó que estaba solo para darle una golpiza, llegando a romperle un brazo y las dos piernas de forma grave. El se había enterado cuando había llegado la ambulancia. Se supone que nadie sabía quien había sido, pero a la vez todos lo sabían. Sabaku no Gaara, el psicópata de hebi. Era el chico mas violento del grupo, siempre en peleas y metiéndose con todo el mundo a golpes. Le tenia una especial inquina a lee.

Naruto recordaba que furioso, había ido donde el director para decirle que el responsable de la golpiza de lee era gaara. Aun recordaba lo que había pasado

_Flash Back_

_-¿Tienes pruebas?- pregunto tranquilamente el director ante las acusaciones de su alumno_

_-¿Pruebas?- gruño sin poder creerlo - ¡Todo el mundo en este puto colegio está hablando de ello! ¿que mas pruebas quiere?_

_-¡Señor namikaze mas respeto!- tosió levemente - Entiendo sus sentimientos, pero como director tengo las manos atadas. No hay testigos de la agresión …_

_-¿No hay testigos?- prácticamente escupió el rubio - ya le he dicho que todos están hablando de ello_

_-Solo son conjeturas y rumorcillos de estudiantes. Nada verídico- dándole una mirada de obviedad a su estudiante_

_-¡Por favor!- bufó intentando calmarse -¡Hasta lo profesores sabían el acoso que estaba sufriendo lee por ese chico! ¡Muchos escucharon como se jactaba de haberle dado esa paliza!- rugió con los dientes apretados por la rabia_

_-Aun así no hay pruebas de que el sea el agresor_

_-¡Y una mierda que no!- golpeando el escritorio con las manos - ¡Usted sabe perfectamente que gaara es culpable, pero es un cobarde que no atreve a…!_

_-¡Señor namikaze!- interrumpió bruscamente el director con una mirada afilada - salga inmediatamente de esta oficina si no quiere ser severamente amonestado y que llame a su padre_

_Naruto le dio una mirada de aborrecimiento antes de salir del lugar dando un portazo. Era demasiado injusto, pero esa era la estúpida realidad. Alguien como lee sin ningún poder ni ayuda económica no podía esperar tener justicia. Por lo menos no en ese lugar_

_Fin Flash Back_

Naruto apretó los dientes tan solo al recordar la impotencia al no poder hacer nada por lee. Era incluso peor que la que le embargaba cuando no podía defenderse. Por eso se había enojado de esa manera con Kiba. Esos chicos que habían crecido con el poder del mundo a sus pies, no tenían ningún control ni remordimiento. Fácilmente podían meter a su amigo en toda clase de problemas.

Terminaron justo cuando la campana sonaba, ambos se despidieron con breves gestos y partieron cada uno para su clase. Naruto ni se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada que le dio hinata antes de irse

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Al finalizar las clases de la mañana, naruto se dirigía a su taquilla cuando algo llamó su atención. Justo en la pared del fondo, donde estaba puesto el cuadro de anuncios del colegio, habían puesto una hoja con un sello que se le hizo muy familiar.

El rubio cambió su rumbo, emprendiendo camino hacia el cartel. Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido al ver con mas detalle el papel ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Era el resultado del concurso de escritores!

Nerviosamente, repasó los puestos desde el quinto lugar hacia arriba. Tragó duro sintiendo las manos sudadas. Dio un grito de alegría ¡Su historia! ¡La que había escrito con tanto esmero estaba puesta como ganadora del primer lugar! Dio un salto aguantando las ganas de gritar como loco ¡Por fin algo le salía bien! Esa era una prueba de que su presente seria mucho mejor que su pasado. Sonrió emocionado mirando embodado la hoja, cuando sintió su corazón detenerse. Su sonrisa se congeló ¡No podía ser! ¡Tenia que ser un error!

Naruto miró como en el nombre del autor donde tenia que estar puesto Naruto Namikaze, estaba para su horror el nombre de Sakura Haruno

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Antes que nada quiero aclarar que si alguien ve un poco contradictoria la personalidad de naruto por la escena con el director quiero aclarar un par de puntos. Naruto a pesar de todo tiene una gran fortaleza ya que ha podido soportar todo sin venirse abajo , además que es mas fácil defender a los demás que a uno mismo. Hay personas que puedes atacar todo lo que tu quieras pero como toques a gente importante para ellos, mejor corre. No se si me he explicado<p>

Espero que os gustara y lamento si alguien se decepciono al ver que en este tampoco terminaba de pasar lo que le va a pasar a naruto. Pero es que me gusta dejaros con la intriga jeje. Es broma, es que era el único momento donde podía cortarlo. Pero ahora si, en el siguiente capitulo será por fin el desenlace XD pobre naru…

Lo subiré lo antes posible

**¿Qué parejas os gustaría que salieran en el fanfic?**


	5. Capitulo 5: La cruda realidad

Hola a todos, aquí vengo a traeros el capitulo esperado por todos. Advierto antes de nada que sakura, sasuke y por precaución minato han sido puestos bajo seguridad debido al peligro que correrán sus vidas tras este capitulo. Os pido paciencia que tarde o temprano recibirán su castigo, pero si son asesinados antes de tiempo no podré acabar la historia

Bueno algo mas serio quiero agradecer a todos los que me comentasteis y además me dejasteis vuestra opinión sobre las parejas. Recuerdo que la pregunta seguirá abierta hasta que avise, por si queréis pedir mas parejas o insinuaciones. Hasta ahora la que es segura al menos que alguien quiera lo contrario es ItaDei (aparte de insinuaciones entre naruto e itachi). Es la que mas habéis pedido.

Otra cosa quiero preguntar quien preferís que sea la pareja de gaara **¿lee o sai?**

Disfrutad de la lectura

**Zaphiroth-Chan:**Hola cariño para nada, de verdad que me encantan tus comentarios, la forma en que lo escribes siempre me suben la moral. De verdad que me alegra que te guste esta historia, Kiba es un gran amigo que creo que necesitaba esa oportunidad. Lo del estrangulamiento es una gran idea la tendré en cuenta XD

**Anónimo:**Hola cielo gracias por comentar. No te preocupes que desde luego todos pagarán. Y si que va a ver ItaDei, A mi también me pasa eso con sakura, es que es insoportable en todas las historias. La verdad es que no se como lo hice eso al pobre de lee o.o, haciéndole lo mismo que en la serie. Ya le recompensaré XD- Y espero que este capitulo también te guste

**kaiteki-sa:**jeje no te preocupes que aquí todos los insultos para esa chica se perdonan. Gracias por tu opinión sobre las parejas, las tendré en cuenta y gaara también tendrá su cuota de sufrimiento XD

** Narukofans:**Hola me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también te guste. Gracias por comentar

**Albedris:**aquí todos los insultos que sean para sakura se perdonan y son bien aceptados XD. Jajajaja tienes razon cuanta maldad hay en mi ¿Quién sabe? (risa malvada). Gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo también te guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>

**Cruda Realidad**

Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla. Aquello era demasiado, después de todo por lo que había pasado ¡No podía ser verdad! Miraba absorto las letras, que burlonas, seguían diciendo el mismo nombre por más veces que las volviera a leer. _Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno…_

Cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la pared mareado. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse. Tenia que ser un malentendido ¡Si! Un error de imprenta o algo así. Tenia que tratarse de eso. Lo contrario era… impensable.

Mas calmado, agarrándose a la lógica del error como un naufrago a una cuerda, decidió despejar sus dudas. Se acercó a secretearía preguntando por el encargado del concurso. Sintió alivio cuando le informaron que se encontraba en unas de las oficinas de la primera planta. Mas animado se dirigió rápidamente a donde le habían indicado. Solo debía aclarar el error. Estaba seguro que eso seria todo

Tocó suavemente, para después escuchar un breve adelante. Con un nudo en la garganta entró, cerrando la puerta tras él

-¿Si?- preguntó Ebisu, un hombre alto y desgarbado que siempre llevaba gafas oscuras. Era el mediador del concurso, y el único motivo para que estuviera en el colegio konoha era que efectivamente la historia ganadora era de uno de sus alumnos. Lo que casi confirmaba a naruto que era la suya, ya que pocos de ese colegio se habían presentado

-Vera Ebisu-sensei - naruto nervioso, dio un paso delante - he venido porque… creo, bueno no creo, SE que ha habido un error respecto a los nombres de los ganadores

-Mira niño- suspiró Ebisu con cara de ya estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de reclamaciones - Si tienes algún tipo de protesta con el resultado final, te aclaro que yo no soy parte del jurado que eligió los ganadores. Solo soy el encargado de avisar a los elegidos ya a sus tutores ¡Nada más! Así que- recargándose en la silla - si crees que tu historia era la que merecía el primer lugar, según tu criterio- esbozando una irónica sonrisa - tendrás que presentar tus quejas con el jurado ¡No conmigo! Ahora retírate que tengo trabajo

-¡No es eso! ¡No es que piense que mi historia era la que tenia que ganar, el problema es que precisamente es la que ha obtenido el primer puesto solo que adjudicada a otra persona!- explotó naruto ya desesperado

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Ebisu, genuinamente sorprendido. Es decir, siempre había chicos que protestaban de maneras exageradas por los resultados finales. Pero esta era la primera vez que aparecía uno afirmando que la historia ganadora era suya -Cof, Cof- tosió brevemente, recomponiéndose - eso que dice es bastante grave señor…

-Naruto namikaze- murmuró intranquilo

-Señor Namikaze- completó con expresión seria - ¡Estamos hablando de plagio, un delito grave en esta área!

-¡No estoy diciendo que sea plagio!- se apresuró a aclarar naruto - yo escribí esa historia para el concurso. Lo que creo es que ha habido un error informático o algo así y en vez se de poner mi nombre ha salido el de mi hermanastra

-¿Su hermanastra?- alzando una ceja

-Si- tragando duro

-Bueno vamos a ver - dirigió su atención al ordenador empezando a teclear rápidamente. Durante un rato, solo se oyó el sonido de las teclas al ser pulsadas. Naruto apenas podía estarse quieto. Solo quería que todo se aclarara de una vez - mmmm - ebisu terminó por fin, regresando su atención al chico - Señor Namikaze no ha habido ningún error. En la base de datos sale claro que el escrito ganador fue presentado a nombre de Sakura Haruno

-¡Pero eso es imposible! - exclamó exaltado ¡No podía ser! ¡Todo eso tenia que ser un sueño! Si, solo una pesadilla creada por la parte sádica de su mente - Yo…- pasándose los dedos por el pelo, revolviéndoselo todo - yo fui quien la escribió ¡Tiene que ser un error! Sakura no es la que escribió la historia ¡Fui yo!- medio gritó histérico. Eso no le podía estar pasando a él

-Pues según los datos del certamen, eso no es correcto. La señorita haruno es la ganadora. Ya se le informó y aceptó el premio. Incluso se hicieron las pertinentes fotos para la publicidad- explicó ante la cara de shock de naruto - solo faltaba informar a su madre, la cual debe estar al llegar

-Esto no puede ser… tiene que haber una forma de aclarar esto- desesperado

-Mira chaval te seré sincero - suspiró ebisu, juntando las manos - En el hipotético caso de que tuvieras razón y llevaras el caso con los directivos del certamen, estos no te harían el menor caso. A la compañía le conviene tener la imagen ganadora de una joven y guapa animadora que la de un chico… sin gracia- dijo sin saber que otro calificativo usar

Naruto reaccionó enojado ¡No podían hacerle eso! No después de todo lo que había trabajado. Golpeó la mesa con los ojos centelleantes - Me está diciendo que por mi aspecto- dijo con los dientes apretados - ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¿¡Que los del certamen preferirán quedarse con una mentira que de publicidad a sus empresas, sin importar nada!

-Simplemente digo que sería difícil que te tomaran en cuenta. Al menos que tengas pruebas claras preferirán hacer oídos sordos. Ni siquiera cuentas como participante - subiéndose los lentes - ¿Tienes pruebas de que sea tu historia?- cuestionó directamente

-Pero…- Naruto se detuvo a pensar un momento, sonriendo seguidamente- ¡Tengo un testigo! - exclamó volviendo a renacer - ¡Él les dirá que la historia la escribí yo!

-¡Perfecto! Entonces tráelo

Naruto se dio la vuelta, marchándose corriendo. Tenia que encontrar a sasuke

_Flash back _

_Naruto estaba sentado con sasuke en el parque, escondidos en un rincón desde donde nadie les veía. El rubio estaba con el portátil en sus piernas ajustando los últimos detalles de la historia que presentaría al concurso. Sonrió con pereza al acabar, pasándola al USB_

_-¿Terminaste?- preguntó sasuke a su lado, haciéndole un masaje en los hombros_

_-¡Siii!- suspiró con gusto el rubio - Perdona que en nuestra cita me haya ocupado de esto. Es que mañana es el último día del plazo de entrega_

_-No es problema- dándole una sonrisa - ¿A que hora tienes que entregarlo?_

_-Eso es lo peor- expresó con desanimo - tiene que ser justo a las 8:00, ya que el encargado de recogerlos tiene que ir al resto de institutos. Y tiene que ser justo el día en que no tengo clases a primera hora ¡Que desperdicio de sueño!- dando un gran bostezo_

_-¿Por que no me los dejas y yo lo entrego?- ofreció de improviso el azabache manteniendo una pose relajada - has trabajado muy duro, te mereces un descanso_

_Naruto le miro eufórico -¿En serio no es problema sasuke?_

_-¡Para nada! Mañana yo si tengo clases a primera hora así que no un problema entregarlo por ti- acercándose y plantándole un fogoso beso en los labios. Naruto se entregó a la sensación, sin importarle quedarse sin aire -¿Qué dices?- dijo con voz seductora mirando la cara embobada que se le había quedado al rubio tras el beso_

_-Ah,… si claro, si… - parpadeó volviendo a la realidad -¡Gracias sasuke!- le sonrió enormemente -¡lamento tener que molestarte!_

_-Ya te he dicho que no es un problema dobe- cogiendo el USB de las manos de naruto - mejor preocúpate por el resultado del concurso _

_-Supongo- con cara de duda - he puesto todo mi esfuerzo, así que espero ganar_

_-Hmp ¡Un dobe como tu lo tiene difícil!_

_-¡Cállate sasuke teme!- exclamó lanzándose sobre el azabache, lo cual acabó en una nueva tanda de besos y leves caricias, antes de que cada uno se fuera a su casa_

_Fin flash back_

-¡Hinata!- exclamó al ver a la chica junto a su taquilla. Se acercó corriendo a ella. La chica lo miró nerviosa

-Naruto… yo tengo algo que… con…contarte yo…

-Espera hinata- la detuvo apurado -¿Sabes donde está sasuke?

-¿Eh? Creo que en la… la sala de mú… música - contestó - pero…

-¡Gracias hinata!- agradeció antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria

-¡Na… naruto espera!

Pero el rubio siguió sin hacer caso a la llamada de la chica. Su cabeza solo estaba centrada en encontrar a su novio, para que aclarara ese malentendido. Llegó trastabillando. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, sin pensar que podría haber alguien más con sasuke. Se detuvo, quedándose petrificado. La escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos lo había mandado a la irrealidad. A unos pasos de él, estaba sasuke, su novio, abrasando y besando a sakura de una forma por demás apasionada. Era irreal. Su mente le tenía que estar jugando una mala pasada. No podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos se empeñaban testarudamente en mostrarle. Aquella imagen que su difusa mente captaba tenía que ser un espejismo

-Sasuke- apenas pudo susurrar con voz rota haciendo que la pareja se separara con un sobresalto. Le miraron confusos por un momento, como si no esperaran que justamente el hubiera aparecido a interrumpirles. Entonces sakura esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa pasando los brazos por la cintura del azabache

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya raruto! ¡Parece que al final nos has descubierto!

-No se de que hablas- negó naruto con voz débil. Tenía que haber una explicación. Miró a los ojos negros de sasuke, pero estos no le decían nada. A lo mejor para que no sospecharan de que estaban juntos, se había liado con sakura, si, para que no lo descubrieran. Eso tenía que ser

-¿Ah no?- cuestionó antes de esbozar una sonrisa cruel - ¡Hablo de que tu supuesto novio se esté danto el lote conmigo!- dijo destrozando los cimientos de la realidad del rubio

-¿Que?- su voz sonó quebrada, pidiendo una explicación que seguramente estaba lejos de querer oír

-Pareces confundido - se separó de sasuke mirándole con superioridad - te lo aclararé de una forma que lo entiendas. La verdad es que lo de sasuke saliendo contigo no fue mas que una broma que todos en hebi planeamos a principio de curso. Echamos a suertes a ver quien tendría la desgracia de fingirse enamorado de ti. Y le tocó a sasuke, para su desgracia - con voz de falso lamento

-¿Una broma?- boqueó sintiéndose débil. Escuchaba atento y a la vez no podía comprender los conceptos que su turbada mente captaba

-¡Así es! Un entreteniendo para divertirnos en nuestro ultimo año ¡La verdad es que gracias a ti no las pasamos genial! Sobre todo cuando sasuke nos contaba como les había ido en sus encuentros- con voz burlona

Naruto jadeó, sintiendo como si el corazón quisiera rompérsela ¡No podía ser verdad! Todos los momentos, todas las sensaciones que habían vivido no podían ser mentira. No podían ser solo una burla

-No puede ser cierto- dejó escapar con dolor - Sasuke…

-¡Lo es! ¡Solo fuiste el experimento de una broma!- rió con saña

Naruto no le hizo caso. Era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir. Solo estaban el y sasuke. Porque el azabache con una sola de sus palabras podía enviarlo al cielo o terminar de destrozarlo.

Le dio una mirada suplicante- sasuke… ¿es mentira verdad?- con voz lastimera

Sasuke solo seguía con una expresión seria mientras sakura se echaba a reír

- ¡Pero que patético eres! ¿De verdad creíste que alguien del calibre de sasuke saldría con un fenómeno deforme como tu? ¡Era todo una farsa, para burlarnos de ti!

-¡No es cierto!- negó con voz llorosa, sacudiendo la cabeza

-¿Sabes las veces que tuve que oírle quejarse de lo odioso que era tener que aguantar tu estupidez?

-¡No es cierto!

-¡El asco que le daba solo con tener que tocarte!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡SI LO ES! ¡Baja de una vez de tu nube y acepta la realidad! Alguien como tu nunca podrá se feliz porque nunca será aceptado ¡Siempre te verán como un fenómeno deformado al que ni su propio padre quiere!

-No, no, no- seguía negando naruto. No podía aceptarlo. Estaba a un paso de caer en un profundo abismo. Estaba ahogándose, se llevó la mano a la garganta sintiéndola cerrada -Sasuke… por favor di que nada de eso es cierto… por favor- rogó mirándole con desespero

-Lo siento naruto- se encogió de hombros, manteniendo una pose desinteresada - La culpa es tuya por ser tan idiota. Ninguna otra personan se lo hubiera creído

- Pero… tu… tu dijiste que no te gustaba burlarte de mi… que… que solo lo hacías para… para que no se metieran contigo- balbuceó pálido, cada latido de su quebradizo corazón volviéndose doloroso

-Puras estupideces- frunció el ceño- Solo dije toda esa mierda para que te tragaras el cuento y cayeras en la broma. Créeme que me costó decirlas, casi me atraganto - haciendo una mueca

-Tu… que me querías

-Grrr- suspiró fastidiado - ¡Por favor naruto deja de ser idiota y ve la realidad! ¿¡Como siquiera me ibas a gustar! Tengo a todo el colegio tras de mi- abriendo los brazos y sonriendo arrogante -¿¡Como me iba a fijar precisamente en ti! ¡Alguien que no tiene el menor atractivo! La verdad es que todavía me parece increíble que me creyeras, solo alguien lo suficientemente desesperado lo haría

-Entonces- apenas pudiendo respirar - lo que decías…. de que me decías dobe por que era tan dobe que solo…- su voz trasformándose en un gemido- te provocaba ternura era…

-¡Absoluta mentira!-naruto dio un paso atrás como si lo hubieran golpeado. Su boca se abrió en un vano esfuerzo por hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su garganta, era como si un nudo lo estuviese ahogando

-Jajajaja- volvió a reír sakura - ¿le dijiste eso?- preguntó con burla sin parar de reír - ¿Y el de verdad se creyó tamaña idiotez?

-Parece que si

-¡Ay, pobre pobre raruto!- dándole una mirada malvada- te diré la verdad. Es cierto que sasuke cada vez que te nombramos te decía dobe, pero es porque según sasuke eres tan dobe que solo provocas lástima- contó con veneno

Naruto miró a sasuke sintiéndose desfallecer. Dentro de él algo se quebró. Todos esos recuerdos, todo lo que vivieron, solo eran el producto de una broma. Una mentira que se había aferrado a creer con el único fin de no seguir existiendo en una vida vacía. Lo había creído tan ciegamente que el golpe con la realidad lo había dejado varado en un oscuro sendero del que ya no sabía como salir

_Tanda de flash back _

_-Oye sasuke_

_-Mmmm_

_-¿Porque siempre me dices dobe?_

_-¿Para que quieres saberlo?_

_-¡Anda, dímelo!- poniendo morritos _

_-Pues- lo miró detenidamente un momento - porque que eres tan dobe que solo puedes provocar ternura_

_/&&&&&&&&&/  
><em>

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!_

_-¿Que pasa dobe?_

_-Ne ne ¿adivina que?_

_-¿Qué?- poniendo expresión de impaciencia_

_-Como tu me dices dobe he decidido decirte teme_

_-¿Y eso porque?_

_-¡Porque eres tan teme que solo me provoca golpearte en la cabeza!- echándose a reír antes de empezar a correr siendo perseguido por el azabache_

__/&&&&&&&&&/__

_-Sasuke ¿que es lo que quieres ser en la vida?_

_-Nada_

_-¿Nada?- hizo un puchero - ¡eres desasido aburrido teme!_

_-¡No soy aburrido usuratonkachi! Solo que ya se cual es mi destino así que no gano nada con desear ser algo que no podrá ser_

_-¿Y cual es ese destino?_

_-Trabajar en las empresas de la familia ¿Y tu que naruto?- cambiando de tema -¿tienes algún sueño?_

_-¡Si!- soltó emocionado- ¡me convertiré en escritor!_

_-¡Hmp! ¡Los dobes no pueden ser escritores!- con clara burla_

_-¡Teme!- gritó naruto saltando encima de sasuke_

__/&&&&&&&&/__

_-Sabes sasuke, he estado pensando_

_-¡Que raro en ti!_

_-¡Teme!- bufó molesto - lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo porque no vas a poder seguir tus propias metas, creo que tu familia tendría que apoyarte y no obligarte a algo que no quieras_

_-No es tan fácil dobe. Tengo que mantener el apellido en alto, es lo que se espera de mi- poniendo una expresión de malestar _

_-¡Pues yo te quería de cualquier manera, aunque quisieras ser barrendero!- expresó con tono inocente_

_-¡Dobe!- bufó ofendido - ¡un uchiha jamás seria eso!_

_-¡Uy perdone usted lord uchiha! ¿Como se me ocurre que sus impolutas manos vayan a tocar algo mas que no sea seda?- bromeó sin hacer caso a la expresión demoníaca de sasuke, al menos había logrado que se olvidara del tema_

_/&&&&&&&&/_

_-jajajajajajajajaja_

_-¡Ya deja de reírte!- fastidiado el azabache_

_-¡Es que fue muy bueno! Jajajaja ¡El gran sasuke uchiha, rechazado por una niña!_

_-¡No fui rechazado!_

_-Nooo solo dijo "mami ¿quien es ese chico tan feo, parece un travesti?"- poniendo voz de infante - jajajajaja_

_-¡Dobe!- proyectando un aura demoníaca_

_-¡Ah!- echando a correr siendo perseguido por lo que antes era su novio_

_/&&&&&&&/_

_-Sasuke eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, gracias por estar conmigo- abrazándolo_

_-¡Que cursi eres dobe!- dijo aunque devolviendo el abrazo_

__/&&&&&&&/__

_-Gracias sasuke_

_-¿Gracias porque?_

_-Por amarme_

_/&&&&&&&&/_

_-¡Dobe te amo!_

_-¡Yo también te amo teme!_

_Fin de flash back _

Y como si un espejo se rompiera, todos esos dulces recuerdos que naruto había atesorado en su corazón, estallaron en miles de cristales clavándose es su ya rota alma

Justo cuando sakura iba a volver a remeter contra naruto se escuchó el ruido de la puerta

-¡Aquí esta namikaze!- naruto apenas y giró la cabeza para ver que ebisu junto con nada menos que su padre y Akane entraban en el salón

-Bien ¿ya encontró su testigo?

-¿Testigo? - preguntó minato

-Al parecer el señor namikaze asegura que la historia ganadora es suya y que alguien se la robó y la presentó a su nombre- subiéndose los lentes

- Yo solo dije que era un error, no que me la robaran- susurró quedamente, ya en conocimiento de que eso era juntamente lo que había pasado. Una vez destapado el velo de la cruda realidad, todo quedaba claro, demasiado en realidad

- La cuestión importante es que justo la ganadora es sakura haruno y…

-¡Mi niña!- se vio interrumpido por Akane - ¡Felicidades! Ya sabía que con tu talento ibas a ganar este mediocre concursillo- sonriendo con altanería

Ebisu tosió pasando por alto las últimas palabras - ¿Sabia usted que su hija se iba a presentar?

-¡Por supuesto! Lo llevaba diciendo todo el año

-Señor minato ¿sabia usted que naruto participaría?

-No tenía el menor conocimiento- cruzando los brazos

-Pues su hijo insiste en que es suya

-Es que es mía. La historia la hice yo- protestó débilmente

-¿Estas insinuando que mi hija te la robó?- preguntó Akane con voz tensa mirándole con frialdad

-Yo…

-¡Minato, dile algo a tu hijo! ¿Como se atreve a inventar una mentira tan grande?- bufó iracunda

-Señor namikaze le advierto que se puede meter en grandes problemas por inventar algo así- dijo ebisu con expresión grave

-¡Yo no he inventado nada!- se defendió cayendo en la desesperación - esa historia la escribí yo y se la di a sasuke…- se detuvo

Todos, como poniéndose de acuerdo, giraron la cabeza hacia al azabache, que mostraba una pose despreocupada

-¿Es cierto eso señor uchiha?

Sasuke miró a los ojos de naruto que lo miraban suplicantes

-¡No! - dijo y esa simple palabra fue como un cuchillazo para el corazón del pobre rubio que ya estaba agonizando - No es cierto. Ni siquiera somos amigos así que el no me daría algo así

-Bueno entonces parece que ya está todo aclarado- dijo ebisu sonriendo satisfecho

-Pero yo… - se atragantó el rubio

-¡Basta naruto!- rugió fúrico Minato -¡No me pongas más en evidencia! ¡No puedo creer que te hayas intentado apropiar del trabajo de otros con falsas mentiras!- fulminándolo con la mirada -Hablaremos en casa

-Aun así creo que se merece un castigo - dijo con voz agria Akane - Algo así no se puede simplemente pasar por alto

-Bueno ciertamente es verdad- aceptó ebisu llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativo - tengo entendido que esta noche es la graduación. Creo que una disculpa frente a todos seria suficiente ¿Está de acuerdo señorita haruno?- preguntó sin hacer caso a la cara horrorizada del rubio

-Completamente. Eso será más que suficiente- con sonrisa angelical

-Bien entonces solucionado esto, será mejor que vallamos a la oficina para terminar de arreglar los trámites… -

Los tres jóvenes volvieron a quedarse solos tras la marcha de los adultos.

-Sasuke… ¿por qué?…- susurró débilmente mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. No tenia fuerzas para retenerlas, y ya poco le importaba. Había demasiado dolor para retenerlas

-Te dije que había cosas de mí que no te gustarían- susurró seriamente. Fue como si el tiempo se parara, solo ellos dos quedaron en movimiento, la última actuación juntos en una obra de teatro que estaba por llegar a su fin

-Ya veo- intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Le miró a los ojos - Sasuke… lo siento - se disculpó ante la cara asombrada del azabache que no se esperaba eso -Debió ser muy difícil para ti estar con un fenómeno como yo, sin el menor atractivo. Fui muy egoísta al no verlo. Yo solo te retuve injustamente sin pensar en tus sentimientos, solo viendo lo que quería ver. De verdad que lo siento- sonriendo sinceramente a pesar de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas - Pero sabes sasuke. A pesar de todo, como ya te dije, te sigo amando y lo seguiré haciendo. Aunque duela tanto- dándose la vuelta y saliendo corriendo

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puesta cerrarse. Algo en su corazón había dolido. Llevaba todo un año juntándose con el rubio, y a pesar de ver continuamente por todo lo que pasaba, jamás había sido testigo de una mirada tan destrozada como la que exhibía ahora.

-Jajajajaja- volvió a reír sakura - ¡Pero que chico tan patético!

-Sakura ¿no crees que te has pasado?- la encaró disgustado

-¿Perdón?- soltó sakura con molestia

-Me las ingenié para que me diera la historia. Pero el plan era no presentarla ¡No entregarla con tu nombre!- dijo con una mueca molesta

-Ya ¿pero quien se iba a imaginar que un fenómeno como el pudiera escribir algo decente?

-¡Y tan decente! Sakura, su historia es la que ha ganado ¡Podrías meternos en un problema!

-¡Nah! ¡Para nada!- desestimando el asunto - ¿Es que no lo viste hace un momento? Nadie le va a creer. Es su palabra contra la nuestra- declaró del todo satisfecha

-Sigue sin parecerme bien- frunciendo el ceño

-¡No me digas que ahora te preocupa raruto!- dijo con burla cruzándose de brazos

-¡Claro que no!- cara de disgusto - Solo me preocupa que con esto no llegue a aparecer esta noche. Y después de todo el trabajo que nos costó planearlo todo

-¡Tranquilo!- le sonrió poniéndole las manos en los hombros - es cierto que no contábamos con que ese idiota lo descubriera todo antes de esta noche. Pero creo que al final todo ha salido mejor de lo que planeamos. Esta noche vendrá, no le quedará mas remedio. Mi madre y su padre se encargaran de ello ¡Recuerda que tiene que darme una disculpa pública!- sonrió con maldad - Venga, será mejor que llamemos a los chicos. Tenemos que terminar de preparar todo

Sasuke esperó mientras sakura realizaba la llamada a los chicos, intentando no hacer caso al malestar que de repente lo había invadido desde que el rubio saliera corriendo. A lo mejor algo le había sentado mal. Tendría que tomarse algo, después de todo, tenia que estar en todos sus sentidos para disfrutar lo de la noche

Y así ambos jóvenes se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos, dispuestos a terminar el último paso que les faltaba para completar lo que llevaban planeando todo un año. Satisfechos porque hasta ahora todos les había salido incluso mejor de lo que habían previsto. Pero olvidaron que al igual que en la vida real los buenos son siempre los que sufren quedándose sin su final feliz, a los malos tampoco les acaba saliendo del todo bien sus planes. Porque siguen siendo personas con defectos y tropiezos. No importa que papel te toque en la historia, siempre hay que recordar que tarde o temprano se nos devuelve lo cosechado. Sea para bien o para mal

* * *

><p>No se si ha quedado como esperabais, pero así lo tenia planeado desde el principio. En el siguiente capitulo solo os digo que aparece Kiba, por si queréis hacer peticiones XD<p>

Por cierto por cualquier cosa mi correo es . Ahora si me despido hasta el siguiente. Cuidaos

**¿Qué parejas os gustaría que salieran en el fanfic?**


	6. Ccapituo 6: Los feos no van al cielo

Hola a todos, me disculpo por el retraso pero he estado algo ocupada y a penas he podido ponerme hoy.

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, esta vez no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos pero os prometo que en cuanto tenga un tiempito me pongo a ello. Generalmente lo hago antes de publicar, pero esta vez era una cosa o la otra y he preferido subir el siguiente capitulo

El recuento de los votos para la pareja e gaara es  
><strong>Lee: 7 votos<strong>  
><strong>Sai: 5 votos<strong>

A los que no estéis conformes os recuerdo que todavía hay tiempo hasta que avise

Otra de las parejas mas solicitadas es shinoxkiba, así que al menos que alguien diga lo contrario es otra de las que se quedan

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Los feos no van al cielo**

Naruto corrió y corrió, no importándole nada a donde le dirigieran sus pies, solo quería escapar, si, escapar de aquella realidad en la que de repente había despertado, clavándole en su alma afiladas cuchillas llenas de agonía, hundiéndolo en el dolor y la desesperación. Estuvo vagabundeando, caminando sin rumbo quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Un frío irreal se había apoderado de su cuerpo dejándolo helado. Era tanto lo que sentía que su cuerpo se había quedado vacío y sin fuerzas

Al final llegó a su casa con el único pensamiento de entrar a su cuarto y tirarse en su cama para nunca mas levantarse, pero tras traspasar la puertas se encontró con que le aguardaba una desagradable sorpresa. Su padre junto a Akane estaban en la sala principal, al parecer aguardando su llegada . Se sintió desfallecer. No tenia fuerzas para soportar ese enfrentamiento

Minato le miró con una expresión que hizo que a naruto se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Su padre, a pesar de todo, nunca lo había mirado de esa manera. Con tanto desprecio. Con frialdad e indiferencia si, pero no desprecio

-Papa…- su voz se escuchó rota en aquel agresivo silencio

Minato solo hizo su mirada mas dura - Naruto ¿dónde fuiste por la noche la semana pasada?- preguntó sorpresivamente

-¿Que?- parpadeó no entendiendo a que venia esa pregunta

-Una conocida de Akane asegura haberte visto a horas intempestivas entrando en un hotelillo de poca monta con alguien mas

-Yo…- naruto se atragantó, era demasiado doloroso rememorarlo ¿Por qué el maldito mundo no lo dejaba en paz?

-¿Es cierto o no?

-¡No lo puedes negar! - intervino Akane con una mueca, sacando el móvil de su bolso- te sacaron una foto y todo ¿ves?- mostrándosela en el teléfono. Efectivamente se veía a naruto en la puerta del hotel siendo rodeado por otra persona que no se distinguía muy bien

-Yo… puedo explicarlo

-¿Explicar que? ¿Otra mentira?- escupió furioso acercándose al rubio, que se encogió algo asustado- ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Como pudiste ir a un hotel, nada menos, con vete tu a saber quien? ¿Y sobre todo para hacer que?

-Creo que eso es obvio- murmuró akane en un tono que hizo que el rubio sintiera asco de si mismo, aunque no hubiera motivo

Naruto bajó la cabeza sin poder mantener la mirada a su padre. Se sentía acongojado. Las excusas y explicaciones que podía haber dado en cualquier otro momento habían quedado suprimidas ante el daño que su sistema emocional había sufrido ese día. Se sentía igual que un despojo humano que solo provocaba asco y amargura. Su autoestima y perseverancia habían ido cayendo con cada nuevo golpe, hasta estar por los suelos y las cosas no hacían sino empeorar. A su entender ya no le quedaba nada que mereciera la pena defender. Era una mierda y se sentía como tal

-¿Es cierto?- volvió a preguntar minato fulminándolo con la mirada

.-Lo es- voz temblorosa

Minato estalló lleno de furia. Le dio un golpe en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo. Naruto se llevó la mano a la cara, sin siquiera hacer el intento de levantarse

-¡Estas descontrolado! ¡Primero tus calumnias contra sakura, y ahora esto! Este es un hogar respetable. No voy a permitir que te comportes como una puta, abriéndote de piernas a saber a que infeliz ¡A saber con cuantos te habrás acostado!

-Papa yo no…- intentó hablar con el único alo de esperanza albergado en su corazón, el único que apelaba a que en ese momento en que se sentía al borde de un precipicio al que era empujado a saltar, le hacia falta su padre para detenerlo

-¡CALLATE!- rugió furioso- ¡No me extraña que tu pobre madre se suicidara, quien no lo haría teniéndote como hijo!- exclamó dejándose llevar por la furia, perdiendo el poco control que aun le quedaba.

Como si esas palabras fueran el previo de una sentencia, un silencio asfixiante se mantuvo por un momento.

-Eres una vergüenza- dijo por ultimo minato antes de marcharse

Naruto sintió como algo se rompía definitivamente en su interior. Las palabras clavadas en su corazón habían terminado por derrumbarlo. Ya no aguantaba mas. Era demasiado . No le quedaban ni lágrimas. Había intentado durante todos esos años seguir firme, convenciéndose de que pronto le llegaría su momento de ser feliz. Pero solo era una quimera, el no estaba destinado a eso

-Sabes, yo creo que todo esto es una confusión. No creo que nadie se acostara contigo ni por dinero- dándole una mirada escéptica - Así que solo tienes que esperar a que tu padre se calme y explicarle las cosas - se dio la vuelta para irse - ¡No se te olvide lo de esta noche! Tienes que pedir disculpas a mi hija por tu vulgar comportamiento - dijo antes de irse

Naruto se levantó poco a poco, percibiendo el ardor que había dejado el golpe en su mejilla . Sus movimientos débiles y su cara inexpresiva y sin vida proclamaban su estado emocional, debilitado por todos los acontecimientos del día. Su cuerpo había quedado vacío, desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento, arrancados directamente de su alma. Como una marioneta rota cuyo titiritero le había cortado las cuerdas, dejando solo una muñeca quebrada, sin ningún uso. Subió a su cuarto con una única meta. La decisión que por tanto tiempo había postergado volvía hacer acto de presencia . Prendió el ordenador empezando a escribir. El ya había por fin elegido, solo tenia que actuar en consecuencia

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

_Unas horas después _

Naruto entró en el instituto konoha. Faltaban apenas dos horas para la fiesta. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos, su mente enfocada en un único objetivo

Una ultima vez, tenia que verlo una ultima vez. No tenia del todo claro porque quería hacerse pasar por esa tortura. Quizás quería cumplir con el atisbo de esperanza que afirmaba en su interior que todo era un mal sueño, que sasuke nunca le haría algo así. O quizás solo quería castigarse por haber entregado su corazón tan fácilmente sin cuestionar nada. Sea por lo que sea, tenia que verlo y así terminar de convencerse de la poca valía de su vida. Era el ultimo empujón que necesitaría para continuar con la decisión tomada. Cobarde o no, era lo único que le quedaba para salir de ese calvario que hace tiempo era su vida. Solo hacia falta volver a confirmar que lo de sasuke solo había sido un sueño, hermoso si, pero irreal

Caminó por los pasillos sin encontrarse a nadie, todos estarían en sus casas preparándose para la gran noche. Se movía como autómata, empujándose a seguir. Por fin llegó al lugar que era su meta, el salón de actos donde esperaba que estuviera sasuke ya que era uno de los organizadores. Entró conteniendo la respiración. Aunque estaba completamente convencido de que tenia que verlo una ultima vez, no sabia si lo resistiría. Miró a todos lados encontrándolo vacío. Sasuke no estaba, pero no hacia falta

Todo el salón ya estaba decorado para la fiesta , lleno de globos y serpentinas junto a carteles de felicitación, es decir la decoración común en una fiesta de graduación. Lo que no era tan común eran los carteles con los que habían empapelado casi todas las paredes. La imagen que se repetía inalcanzable, por todo el salón, era una foto donde él era el protagonista. Salía en boxer acostado en una cama, con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo se mostraba acompañado de cartelitos ofensivos entre los que se veían adjetivos como monstruo , fenómeno, gordo, deforme, horrible y demás calificativos.

A naruto solo le bastó ver una de ellas para comprender que la foto se la habían sacado la noche que estuvo con sasuke. Y que solo pudo ser él. Esa comprensión fue lo que terminó por destrozarlo. Se le escapó una risa histérica. Sasuke debía odiarlo, era la uncía explicación que había para tanto daño. Eso era. Sasuke debía odiar su existencia igual que todos, igual que él mismo. Por eso tenia que ponerle remedio. Se dio la vuelta marchándose silenciosamente, caminado en un abismo a un paso de la locura.

Ya estaba muerto por dentro, solo le faltaba estarlo por fuera

/&&&&&&&&&&&/

Kiba entró a su casa, sintiéndose agotado. Había trabajado todo el día en sus dos trabajos. Quería darse una ducha y después dormir hasta mañana. Entró en la cocina, donde estaba su madre tomando un poco de té. El médico se lo había sugerido como medida para relajarse y controlar sus nervios. Sufría del corazón. Pero hasta hace un año atrás la situación no había sido tan grave. Ahora su única esperanza era ser operada. Por suerte con la escritura de la casa y después de mucha lucha había logrado que un banco estuviera dispuesto a hacerle el préstamo del dinero que hacia falta para la operación

-¡Hola mama!- saludo con un beso en la mejilla y dándole una mirada inquieta -¿Cómo has estado hoy?

-¡Saludable como un roble! -dándole un sorbo a la taza - ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte. Con las patillas todo va perfectamente

-Por ahora- susurró demasiado bajo para que su madre lo oyera. Le sonrió alegre intentando no pensar en ello, todo estaría bien, sobre todo ahora que pronto tendría el dinero del préstamo - ¿Donde está mi hermana? Se supone que hoy se quedaba contigo - miando por toda la cocina como esperando a que apareciera

-¡No necesito niñeras, kiba!- poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la sobreprotección de su retoño

-Mamá ya hemos tenido esta conversación, el medico dijo que era recomendable que no estuvieras sola todo el tiempo. Y Hana quedó en que te acompañaría el día de hoy, ya que no tenía clases, así que ¿dónde está?

-Pues dijo que le había surgido un problema en la universidad y que tenia que irse

-¡Ah! ¡Vale! - dijo manteniendo la sonrisa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no delatar el fastidio y el enojo que sentía en ese momento. "_¡Un problema en la universidad, los cojones!" _pensó resentido. Desde que su madre había empezado con los problemas de corazón, su hermana y el habían tenido cantidad de peleas, siempre intentando por parte de él que fueran lo mas lejos de su madre. Según Hana, ella no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de cuidar a una enferma. Tenia su vida y un futuro al que dedicarle todo de ella. No quería ponerse a trabajar ni dejar de salir con sus amigos. Debido a esto kiba había tenido que, además de estudiar, ponerse también a trabajar y ser además el que llevara el cuidado de su madre. No le había importado. Su madre era su luz, sin ella no sabría como seguir. En cuanto a su hermana, hace mucho tiempo que había deja de entenderla. Su egoísmo era demasiado, solo pensando en ella - ¡Bueno por suerte ha llegado tu maravilloso hijo!- sonriendo con galantería - ¡Que te parece bella dama si alquilamos una par de películas para esta noche!

-Uuu ¡Que galante!- sonriendo contenta, adoraba a su hijo- me parece perfecto ¿pero no estas muy cansado?

-Para nada- negó con energía -ahora mismo voy al videoclub

-¡Ah, hijo espera! Hace rato oí la impresora en tu cuarto. Puede que sea importante

-Que raro- poniendo una expresión extrañada - no esperaba nada. Iré a ver- saliendo corriendo a su cuarto

-¡Siempre con prisas!- suspiró sonriendo, terminando con el contenido de la taza. La dejó en el fregadero, ya después la lavaría. Escuchó los paso apurados de su hijo. Vio como entraba en la cocina, todo agitado, sosteniendo con mano temblorosa un papel. La cara pálida y una expresión que indicaba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar - ¿hijo que pasa?- preguntó preocupada

-Nada- respondió con voz temblorosa, no engañando para nada a su madre. Respiró hondo, tenia que calmarse. No quería preocuparla - Mama tengo que salir un momento ¿Estarás bien?

-Claro- mirándolo inquieta

-¡Vale! ¡Cuídate!- dándole otro beso - ¡ya vuelvo!- dijo en despedida marchándose de la casa corriendo

_Por favor , naruto, por favor tu no- _era el único pensamiento de kiba mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que las lagrimas que ya no podía retener se escapaban por sus mejillas. Tenia que buscarlo, no sabia donde, pero tenia que encontrarlo. Dio otro vistazo al papel repasando sus palabras sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y rabia. ¡Esos bastardos! Kiba estaba que estallaba de furia, esa noche rodarían cabezas, como no hallara a naruto

/&&&&&&&&/

La música sonaba a todo volumen, envuelta entre las risas y gritos emocionados de los festejados de la graduación. La fiesta ya llevaba media hora y todos se lo estaban pasando de miedo. Divirtiéndose y riendo como nunca. Especialmente los del hebi que se sentían como los reyes de la noche, admirados por todos por la gran broma que le habían jugado a raruto. Todos se estaban divirtiendo a costa de los carteles burlándose con imitaciones y chistes, algunos incluso jugando al tiro al blanco. Todos esperando a que la estrella principal hiciera acto de presencia. Seria el momento cumbre de la fiesta

-¡No pu… puedo cre… creer que seáis tan… tan crueles! - tartamudeó hinata asqueada de lo que habían echo su primo y sus amigos. Estaban en un esquina, siendo el centro de todos

-Per… per… perdona no te… te… te entiendo- se burló sakura frente a las risas de todos

-Deja de dar la lata y vete a traernos algo de beber- dijo neji fastidiado dándole la espalada

Hinata por primera vez tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar y golpearlos. Estaba harta de tener que callar y aguantarlos. Lo que le habían echo a naruto había sobrepasado demasiado la línea. Se mordió el labio con rabia. Sabia bien que ella no podía hacer nada contra ellos, pero aun así no permitiría que se salieran completamente con la suya

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?- dijo despectivamente neji al fijarse que su prima seguía parada sin hacer caso a su orden - ¡Ve de una vez a por las copas que tenemos sed!

Hinata cerró los puños mirando a su primo con un brillo furioso - ¡Vayan a buscársela ustedes !- gruñó antes de salir corriendo

Neji abrió la boca sorprendido, junto a los demás. No solo porque su prima le hubiera hablado sin tartamudear por primera vez además de ir en contra de una orden suya, sino que nunca, desde que se habían conocido de pequeños, su prima había tenido la voluntad de sostenerle la mirada

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? - bufó Ino cruzando los brazos

-¿Quien sabe?- repuso neji extrañado por ese comportamiento, pero sin darle mayor importancia

Hinata se paró en la entrada al colegio, estaba dispuesta a esperar ahí lo que hiciera falta. Pero no permitiría que naruto entrara pasara lo que pasara. Era demasiado lo que habían echo. Estaba segura que un chico tan cálido como naruto no soportaría algo así de cruel. Si tan solo le hubiera avisado antes en vez de callar por temor a las represalias de su primo. No sabía lo que le habían tenido preparado hasta esa noche pero por lo menos habría podido prevenirlo y a lo mejor evitado esto

Un chico pasó veloz por su lado. Hinata se volteó mirando como se perdía por uno de los pasillos rumbo a la fiesta. Ese chico le sonaba de algo. Estaba segura que no era estudiante, además de que vestía ropa demasiado informal. Entonces recordó, conteniendo un jadeo ¡Era el amigo de naruto!

Salió corriendo tras él. Si lo de esa mañana había sido una muestra de su carácter, tenia que impedir que entrara en el salón a toda costa. Llegó asfixiada respirando entrecortadamente. Gimió frustrada. Había llegado tarde. El chico estaba en la entrada mirando a todos lados con una mirada oscura. Dio un paso adentro pero hinata rápidamente lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo

-¡Espera!

Kiba se volteó furioso dispuesto a echarse sobre quien sea que se hubiera atrevido a intentar detenerlo, pero se encontró con una chica que lo veía con ojos suplicantes.- ¿Que quieres? ¡Suéltame!- exigió apenas pudiéndose contener

Pero hinata, a pesar de todo, no se amedentró -¡Se que duele!- expresó sin tartamudear , estaba demasiado furiosa y dolida -Pero si los enfrentas lo único que conseguirás será un problema para ti y tu familia

-¡Esos cabrones tienen que pagar, ellos… !- sintiendo un aguado dolor en el pecho. Aun no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando. Que hubiera gente tan podrida en el mundo

-¡Piensa en los sentimientos de naruto! ¡El no querría que por su culpa sufrieras! Mejor encárgate de que no entre

-¡No le entiendes!- exclamó desesperado y con ganas de romper todo a su paso

-¿Qué?

-¡El no vendrá!- susurró con voz rota, sintiendo el peso de esa frase cayendo en sus hombros. Parpadeó intentando contener las lágrimas. No era el momento de llorar - ¿Como te llamas?

-Hinata- murmuró

-Bien hinata. Suéltame. Tranquila que no haré nada. Pero yo necesito- hizo una pausa - necesito mirarlos a los ojos para poder entender como pueden ser capases de lastimar a alguien tanto

-Esta bien- lo soltó insegura, sabiendo que de todas formas no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Solo rogaba a cualquier dios que la escuchara que eso no acabara en otra desgracia

Kiba dirigió sus pasos hacia el mismo grupito con el que había peleado esa mañana que le parecía tan lejana. También estaba sasuke al que reconoció de la fotografía y sakura a la que había visto de lejos, además de unos cuantos mas que seguro serian de la misma calaña. Se acercó escuchando lo que hablaban entres escandalosas carcajadas.

-¡Entonces el fenómeno os pilló dándoos un morreo!- se reía suigetsu imaginando la escena, igual que los demás

-¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Fue súper divertido! ¡Lo hubieras invisto, todo lloroso y patético, suplicando por que fuera mentira!- contó soltando otra carcajada

-¡Lo mas chistoso es que de verdad creyera que sasuke iba a enamorarse de una bazofia como él !- añadió karin con sonrisa petulante

-¿¡Verdad!- exclamó sakura

-¿Y que mas pasó?- se interesó shino con una sonrisa divertida

-Pues después apareció ebisu porque naruto había ido con el cuento de que la historia ganadora era suya

-¿En serio inventó algo así?- preguntó ino con una mueca indignada

-¡Por favor como si un fenómeno como el pudiera hacer algo que mereciera la pena!- bufo neji

Kiba sintió arderle las manos. Se fijó entonces en que había apretado tanto los puños que las uñas se le habían clavado en la piel. La rabia, el rencor y el odio batallaban por apoderarse de su cuerpo. Deseaba dejar escapar toda esa furia y convertir esas sonrisas burlonas en muecas de terror . Desfigurarles la cara para que nunca mas volvieran a esbozar la mínima sonrisa. Solo quería borrar sus existencia del mundo. Porque no podía aceptar que esos desgraciados estuvieran riendo y divirtiéndose cuando naruto puede que no lo hiciera nunca mas

-¿Y tu que sasuke? Debió suponer un alivio ya no tener que estar con raruto- le sonrió cómplice kankuro

-Así es - contestó serio el azabache que por alguna razón apenas había dicho nada en toda la noche

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- soltó kiba sin poder contenerse al escuchar la voz arrogante del que era el culpable de todo. El grupo lo miró con sorpresa para después pasar a burla al reconocerle

-¿Pero miren quien se apareció? La mascota de raruto- se carcajeó sakura

-¿Donde está tu dueño? ¡Nos esta haciendo esperar!

-¡Eso! ¿Dónde está?

Pero kiba no les hizo caso. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a sasuke con todo el odio y el repudio que sentía. El azabache solo le devolvió la mirada retadora, imaginaba quien era, ya que naruto le había hablado bastante de el - ¿Sabes? ¡Vine con la idea de matarte a golpes!- escupió con odio para después repasarlos a todos con la mirada - Pero ahora que te veo a ti y a los monigotes de tus "amigos" veo que no vale la pena- se volteó para irse

-¿Qué pasa perro ? ¿Asustado de no poder con todos?- se burló shino dando un paso hacia delante

Kiba le miró por encima del hombro - Las personas como ustedes son solo basura. De nada sirve golpearlos o intentar explicarles lo que han echo. Porque jamás lo entenderéis. Estáis tan vacíos y podridos por dentro que vuestra vida solo tiene sentido al lastimar a alguien mas. Y eso es una existencia demasiado patética - mirando al chico a los ojos

Shino tragó duro. Nunca nadie le había mirado con tanto odio y desprecio hasta hacerle sentir insignificante. No entendía porque ese chico despertaba tan extrañas emociones en el.

-Y tu- hizo una pausa mirando a sasuke - una parte de mi se alegra como el infierno de que hayas echo esto. Porque así acabas de perder a la única persona que te amará de la manera mas pura sin esperar nada a cambio ¡Y no hay mejor castigo que ese! Saber que destruiste al único ser que te amó de verdad ¡Ojala vivas el infierno en vida!- deseó con todas sus fuerzas, para luego marcharse a paso tranquilo del lugar

-¿Pero quien se cree ese idota?- dijo sakura moleta

-¡Déjalo! ¡No vale la pena!- desestimo kankuro

-Si, pero ahora seguro que avisa al fenómeno y este ya no viene- se fastidió sakura dando una patada al suelo, odiaba que las cosas no salieran como ella quería

-¿Sasuke a donde vas?- preguntó karin al fijarse en que este se dirigía a la salida

-A dar una vuelta ¡No me molestéis!- contestó sin siquiera voltearse

/&&&&&&&&&&/

-¡Espera!

-¡TU!- siseó Kiba incrédulo, sin poder creer que precisamente él tuviera la cara de detenerlo - ¡Mira! ¡Estoy a esto de perder el control que me queda! Porque lo único que quiero es saltar a golpearte la cara hasta quedarme sin fuerzas ¡Así que apártate de mi camino!

-Solo quiero saber donde está naruto- dijo sasuke tranquilo sin hacer caso a la amenaza. Algo en su interior lo urgía con desesperación a averiguar el paradero del rubio

-¿Para que?- gritó furioso - ¿Para completar la burla que tanto trabajo te tomó preparar? Debió ser una faena que el homenajeado no apareciera- ironizó con voz dura

-¡No! Escucha solo quiero hablar con el… quizás disculparme

-¿Quizás?

-Solo creo que nos pasamos

-¿Crees? ¡Esto es increíble!- dándose la vuelta dispuesto a no volver a ver a esos niñatos hasta su funeral al que iría con mucho gusto

-¡Por favor solo dímelo!- rogó sasuke perdiendo un poco el control

Kiba lo miró con rabia pero sobre todo dolor, un dolor que le hacia estallar de furia contra los culpables- No se donde esta, ni creo que puedas encontrarlo nunca mas- dijo con voz tensa

-¿A que te refieres?- retrocediendo un paso asustado sin saber porque

-¡A esto me refiero! - tirándole un papel a la cara. Sasuke lo cogió por reflejo. Estaba todo arrugado demostrando quizás las veces que kiba lo habría leído

-¿Qué?- no entendiendo a que venia eso

-¡Felicidades! ¡Si vuestra meta era destruirlo lo lograsteis!- escupió con odio y angustia siguiendo su camino

Sasuke no hizo el menor intento por detenerle, demasiado ocupado leyendo lo que entendió era una carta de naruto dirigida a kiba. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Cada palabra clavándose agudamente en su pecho. Las ganas de llorar y gritar acudieron a el como nunca lo habían echo en toda su vida. Comprendió en un momento lo que con sus actos había logrado. Ya demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos y disculpas que no le servirían a nadie, sasuke solo pudo quedarse ahí parado leyendo una y otra vez las palabras del alma que había destrozado

_Hola kiba, supongo que te sorprenderá el contenido de esta carta y me disculpo de antemano por el daño que te pueda causar ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes poderes psíquicos amigo jeje. Tenias razón en lo de sasuke. Era todo un engaño echo con sakura, incluso me robaron la historia. No entraré en detalles, no puedo poner en palabras los actos que me han llevado a mi derrota. Derrota en la que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan he tomado una decisión. _

_Lo siento kiba, tu eres la única persona que merece tener unas ultimas palabras _

_Esta vida no ha parado de intentar hacerme entender la lección, y yo con arrogancia la he ido evadiendo. Pero esta vez me ha quedado claro. No todos podemos ser felices, especialmente los que son como yo. _

_Se que es de sabios resignarse y conformarse con lo que uno tiene, que siempre habrá alguien en peores situaciones. Pero creo que soy demasiado egoísta amigo_

_No puedo conformarme_

_No puedo aceptarlo_

_Que mi padre si tiene algún sentimiento por mi sea odio_

_El tener el aspecto que tengo que solo me ha causado dolor_

_El solo ser vergüenza para los que me rodean_

_El que sasuke… _

_Se que dicen que para que los demás nos acepten, primero tenemos que aceptarnos a nosotros mismos. Y kiba, de verdad, de verdad que lo he intentado, pero ya no puedo mas _

_Lo he perdido todo, mis sueños y mi amor, que era lo único que me sustentaba. Y los perdí a ambos a la misma vez. No quiero seguir existiendo, no quiero levantarme cada mañana con miedo de lo que me harán, simplemente no quiero tener mas dolor. _

_Lo entiendo, ya lo he aceptado, me ha quedado claro que alguien como yo no merece ser feliz, no tiene ese derecho . Por que incluso la bestia del cuento de disney era un bello príncipe. Y yo el hechizo que tengo no se romperá_

_Por esto no me conformo, espero que intentes entenderme y no me odies. Tu rubio al parecer es solo un cobarde que no puede aceptar la cruda verdad ni la realidad en que vive_

_Dios Kiba , lo único que me ha enseñado mis años de vida, la única lección que me ha dejado y que he aprendido con tanto dolor es que los feos no van al cielo_

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os gustara, a partir de ahora empieza una nueva fase de la historia donde las escenas de drama abundaran menos, todavía habrá pero en menor cantidad, donde habrá mas comedia y romance y algo de misterio<p>

Lamento las faltas de ortografía que haya podido haber

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**¿Qué parejas queréis que aparezcan en el fanfic?**__


	7. Capitulo 7: ¡Es hora de cambiar!

Hola! Feliz días de los enamorados para quien le guste. Espero que la estéis pasando bien

Como veis este capitulo es el mas largo hasta la fecha para agradeceros todos los comentarios que me habéis echo. Todos han sido contestados, espero no haberme saltado ninguno si así ha sido avisadme. Por cierto a los privados los mensajes os están llegando ¿verdad ? No vaya a ser que no lo este haciendo bien

Para los que les gusta lee hay una escena dedicada especialmente a ustedes

En cuanto a la encuesta para la pareja de gaara, por ahora sai se ha puesto a la cabeza, no me ha dado tiempo a contar los votos , ya los pondré en el siguiente capitulo. Creo que la pregunta estará abierta dos capítulos mas

Y tengo una pregunta que les haré al final del capitulo

Disfrutad la lectura

**Alba040389:** XD a pesar de ello espero que te haya gustado

**Narukofans:** no te preocupes que lo entiendo perfectamente, me alegra que te gustara, a ver si sigo asi para que me sigas subiendo el ego XD

**Albedris:** Gracias me alegro que te gustara. Pufff menos mal que ya tengo bastante con las próximas demandas de sakura por lo que le voy hacer otra mas y no acabo XD. Espero que el 7 también te guste

**Anna;** gracias por tus dos comentarios de verdad me alegra que te guste mi historia. Y esa pareja dala por echa

**Blackstar:** Hola, gracias por leerme a pesar de que te este costando tanto. Entiendo que esto se sale mucho de la personalidad de naruto, pero mas adelante será el que conoces XD. De minato, a mi también me cae bien, por eso te digo que no todo es lo que parece. Muchos del hebi tienen ciertas razones para su personalidad, además mas adelante estoy segura que caeran muy bien. Gracias por tu opinión para las parejas, la tendre en cuenta. Espero que el capitulo 7 también te guste

**kaiteki-sa:** Hola gracias por leerme y comentarme y no te preocupes que ca uno obtendra su merecido. Tomo lista de tus peticiones de pareja (algunas batante interesantes) al igual que las peticiones de venganza, ya cumplire algunas XD

**dark-ekin:** jeje que bueno que te sorpendio, lo del itanaru efectivamente va a ser asi, con desdará ayudando y liandolo todo mas XD. Ya se aclarar lo de gaara igual que ya se vera que pasa al final con esa pareja. Hinata ya no puede aguantar mas y a partir de ahora ella tambien tendra sus probios batallas. Efectivamente faltan esos personajes pero es que ellos aparecen mas adelante. A ver que pasa cuando se reunan todos XD

**Aniie-Snape**: jeje eso es lo que buscaba sacr un par de lagrimas y no te preocupes que pronto habra vendetta. Gracias Ann y espero que Anii se mejore XD. Si kiba es un personaje que me gusta por lo que queria que tuviera un gran papel. Tomo nota de tu voto para sai. Gracias por comentar

No pasa nada a veces a mi me ha pasado jeje. De verdad que me alegra que os guste, naruto pronto obtendra su reconpensa, mas pronto que tarde par que no tengas que seguir gastando dinero en los dardos que estamos en crisis XD****

**Joahnpotter**: Hola y bienvenida gracias por leerme y comentarme. Me alegra que te guste. El itanaru y el itadei ya esta confirmado y anoto tu voto para sai. Ya veremos que castigo obstinen esos al final XD

**Pyo**: Hola :D, me alegra que te sigan gustando los capitulo espero que pase lo mismo con este XD

**Winde**: es que soy mala XD. Pero no te preocupes que todo se solucionara. Anoto tu opinión para las parejas. Gracias por comentar**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**¡Es hora de cambiar!**

Acomodándose la mochila de clases al hombro y la bolsa en la mano, en la que llevaba una muda de ropa pues exactamente no sabia el final de sus planes, continuaba avanzando sin rumbo por las llenas calles de konoha, donde las personas seguían su vidas riendo alegres totalmente indiferentes a su dolor y pena. Inmersos en su mundo demasiado ocupados para prestar atención a los pasos erráticos de un chico cuya alma agonizaba de dolor, exclamando un grito de ayuda que nadie estaba dispuesto a escuchar

Chocó con el hombre de alguien sin detenerse, haciendo caso omiso a sus improperios. El letargo y la ingravidad que rodeaban su alma, le hacían seguir adelante, continuando con sus pasos, sin saber muy bien cuando seria el último, en cual se detendría para darle fin a la melodía que su cuerpo seguía por rutina

¿Realmente vale la pena seguir moviéndose al compás que dicta la existencia que le ha tocado en suerte? ¿Siguiendo luchando por algo que a fin de cuentas no merece, como la vida se ha cansado de demostrarle? se preguntó el rubio sin obtener nada. No había más respuesta que el silencio de su alma, callada por el dolor y la agonía que ahora vivía

Llegó al puente que separaba a la ciudad de konoha de la otra. Con lentitud, se acercó a aquella mole de metal, escuchando el sonido del río, que como un canto de sirenas, lo tenía hipnotizado, atrayéndole e instándole a acercarse más.

Se asomó por la barandilla, soltando la bolsa que calló a un lado de sus pies. Se desprendió de la mochila dejándola encima de la baranda sin hacerle mayor caso, su atención centrada en las oscuras aguas del fondo.

Naruto levantó la mirada, sintiendo el frío aire en su cara. Esa sensación de vacío y desesperanza dominándolo todavía. Se veía en el cielo los colores del anochecer, escondiendo el sol para dar paso a la luna. El mecanismo para indicar el final de un día

_¿Por qué sasuke? _Era la pregunta que le había echo y la que a pesar de su respuesta, no podía evitar seguir haciéndose, queriendo ver una razón para poder explicar la agonía y destrozo de un corazón que ahora solo latía por inercia

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y sonrió cuando su ojos se encontraron con la cara de sasuke, puesta en su pantalla como imagen principal, donde salía con aquella sonrisa tan suya, que le daban ganas de besarle o pegarle según la situación. Detalló los rasgos del que hasta hace un par de horas atrás había sido su novio y la razón de su vida, aquella persona en la que había depositado toda su confianza y amor, para que ambos fueran destrozados en pedazos de poca valía como su dueño

Apretó el móvil entre sus manos, mientras el sentimiento de oscura desolación terminaba de corroer los últimos resquicios de su ser. Poco a poco se subió a la baranda, manteniendo un precario equilibrio encima de esta. Miró las luces en la lejanía de esa desalmada ciudad que no tenia piedad con los que solo buscaban una razón para ser felices

- Creo que esto es todo lo que he podido aguantar. No hay nadie que me quiera detener, mas bien todos me quieren empujar ¿verdad?- fue el susurro quedo que salió de sus labios - Porque esta es la mejor opción ¿no es así mama? Estoy seguro que tu estarías de acuerdo conmigo, no me reprocharías mi decisión de seguirte

Volvió a mirar la foto de sasuke percibiendo un agujero donde antes tenia el corazón, el que perdió junto a todo lo que creía ser. Lo apagó, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Ahora su vida era un fondo oscuro sin ninguna luz, que lo tenia apresado en gruesas cadenas que no le dejaban respirar y viendo hacia abajo, donde las profundas aguas parecían aguardarle, deseó como nunca antes ser libre… libre por fin de todo aquello que lo ataba a un sin fin de segundos llenos de sufrimiento… Donde estaba completamente solo sin nadie que lo detuviera de tomar ese camino que hace tiempo deseaba emprender…. Libre para obtener esa libertada que solo puede darte la muerte

-No vale la pena luchar contra un mundo para el que no vales nada- se dijo reafirmando su decisión y preparándose para ello, dispuesto a saltar de una vez -¡Adiós sasuke, te amo!- susurró sonriendo, porque esa era la innegable verdad y le alegraba que así fuera , porque era lo único puro que conservaba su destrozada alma, lo único que, a pesar de todo, no habían podido quitarle

Por un momento se mantuvo en suspenso sintiendo como la palabra eternidad se convertía en sinónimo de segundos - Porque esto es lo único que me queda- murmuró quedamente como una ultima justificación, disponiéndose a saltar. Pero como si el propio mundo quisiera detenerle, se desató una ola de viento, casi echándolo hacia atrás. Naruto cerró los ojos, protegiéndolos instintivamente, sintiendo de pronto como un papel golpeaba su rostro. Algo atontando, se llevó la mano a la cara para quitárselo. Abrió los ojos mirando con cierta curiosidad aquello que por un momento le había detenido

Era una especie de folleto de colores vistosos de una nueva clínica de cirugía estética, donde destacaba en letras grandes y verdes el siguiente eslogan "_Cambia tu vida sin dejar de ser quien eres, renueva tu apariencia y siéntete libre por fin. Clínica __Esteticién__KS, es donde encontrarás tu propia belleza" _

Naruto lo leyó sintiéndose embargar por la verdad indiscutible que llevaba impresas esas palabras y fue como si una luz se prendiera en su cabeza ¡Eso era! … _Renueva tu apariencia … _¡Era la solución a todos su problemas! ¡A su vida! … _Donde encontraras tu propia belleza … _¿podía ser eso posible par él? Podía ser, solo tenia que darse la oportunidad, esta vez la ultima, de intentarlo. Si era belleza lo que le faltaba para lograr ser feliz entonces la obtendría al precio que fuera. Naruto sonrió ¡Si! ¡Una ultima vez! ¡Podía soñar una ultima vez!

Con renovadas fuerzas se decidió. Se iría de konoha para siempre, de aquella ciudad donde ya no había nada para él, para cumplir su sueño en un lugar donde se le permitiera empezar otra vez

Dispuesto a bajar, se agarró a la baranda mientras bajaba con cuidado. Pero al terminar de descender golpeó, sin darse cuenta, su mochila, cayendo esta al río y perdiéndose en sus profundidades. Naruto se asomó algo impactado. Ese era el destino que hasta hace unos segundos estaba decidido a tomar pero que ahora se le hacia imposible. Quizás por que ahora volvía a tener algo por lo que luchar aunque tal vez solo fuera otra quimera mas de su vida. Pero mientras tuviera una razón para existir, seguiría luchando por ella

Dio un ultimo vistazo a abajo. Se encogió de hombros, no tenia nada importante solo sus cosas del colegio que ya no necesitaría. Tomó la bolsa del suelo dando gracias por haber cogido por lo menos algo de ropa y la cartera con dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo, porque no pensaba volver ni a su casa. Ya había tomado una decisión y como siempre que lo hacia, actuaría en consecuencia. Caminaría por el puente hasta la siguiente ciudad donde tomaría el tren con el destino mas lejos de konoha

Caminó un par de pasos para luego detenerse. Antes de irse decidió hacer una última cosa. Con delicadeza rallando la veneración, se despojó de su chaqueta, que no era otra que la que sasuke le dio en su momento, la cual había conservado como su recuerdo mas preciado. La apretó entre sus manos, oliendo la tenue fragancia del azabache que aun desprendía. Aquella prenda que ahora significaba todo y nada par él. El inicio de su mayor dicha pero también del final de su efímera mentira. Era su tesoro, atesorada como el mejor recuerdo de su vida. La miró con dolor. Ahora solo era el recordatorio de su destruido corazón. Se asomó con ella, dejándola resbalar por sus dedos. Como en cámara lenta, contó cada segundo que tardó en posarse y ser tragada por las implacables aguas del río alejándola para siempre de él.

Y entonces las lagrimas que creía extinguidas volvieron a rodar imparables por sus mejillas, desprendiendo el dolor en cada gota por lo que significa esa acción, esa separación que se había autoimpuesto. Romper definitivamente con los lazos de su gran felicidad pero también de su mayor dolor

Sin volver la vista atrás, volvió a seguir su camino, concentrándose en no dedicarle un solo pensamiento a lo que dejaba atrás. Ya lo había decidido ¡Naruto Namikaze era hora de cambiar!

_/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/_

_Al día siguiente, mediodía_

Sakura bajó las escaleras estirando los brazos con flojera, recién levantándose. Se sentía magnifica. La fiesta había salido estupenda, aun y a pesar de que cierto idiota no hubiera tenido la decencia de aparecer. Todo fue perfecto, acorde a su altura. Podía rememorar en su mente la admiración y servicialismo hacia su persona, todos dispuestos a echarse a su pies con uno solo de sus gestos ¡Era la reina y brilló como tal! Si naruto hubiera aparecido, habría logrado algo inolvidable ¿Cómo se atrevía a estropear sus planes? ¡Pero daba igual! Sonrió con suficiencia caminando hacia una de las salitas anexas al pasillo principal. Pensaba cobrárselas todas juntas ¡Que un imbécil como naruto hubiera echado por tierra sus planes era imperdonable!

-¡Buenos días!- saludó a su madre al entrar sentándose a su lado en el sillón

-Hola cariño - le sonrió akane dejando la taza en el platito y la revista que estaba leyendo a un lado

-¿Y minato?

-En el despacho, como siempre- se paso la mano por el cabello, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja -¿Y como fue la noche? Espero que te lo hayas pasado como te mereces

-Todo estuvo divino mama ¡Especialmente yo!- sonrió con expresión petulante

-Me lo imagino. Seguro fuiste el centro del baile

-¡Después de todo soy tu hija!- esbozó una sonrisa altanera, que fue imitada por su madre -Lo único criticable fue sasuke- frunciendo los labios

-¿Tu novio?- cuestionó intrigada - ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con él?

-¡De lo peor!- cruzó los brazos enfurruñada -estuvo súper raro toda la fiesta y cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya ni estaba- bufó irritada - ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de avisarme!- expresó dejando ver una expresión entre molesta y preocupada

-¡Tranquila tesoro! ¡Seguro que solo fue alguna tontería de chicos!- moviendo la mano, retándole importancia - Él sabe que no puede encontrar mejor chica que tu

-Si ¿verdad?- afirmó mas que preguntar -¿Quién mas que yo para estar a su altura?- juntando las manos con una sonrisa soñadora

-¡Precisamente!- reafirmó Akane jugando con el collar de su cuello - Así que tranquila. Sasuke no es tonto por lo que no te perderá- contó segura de sus palabras -¿Y con naruto que tal?

-¡A ese ni me lo nombres!- poniendo una expresión agria

-¿Qué paso?- frunció el ceño -¿No se disculpo de forma correcta?

-¡Mas bien no! ¡Ni apareció! ¡Después de haber dicho todas esas cosas tan feas de mi!- con voz lastimera

-¡Mi nena! - abrazándola - Tu no te preocupes que tu madre se encargará de todo. Hablaré seriamente con minato - se separó mirándola a los ojos con decisión - ¡Nadie se mete con una Haruno sin pagarla caro!- ambas se sonrieron con arrogancia

-¿Qué estupidez es esta?

Akane y sakura se miraron -¡Esa fue la voz de Minato!- dijo Akane sorprendida ya que ese tono no era normal en su marido

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada, seguida de sakura encontrándose con minato, una de las sirvientas y dos hombres vestidos formalmente, uno de los cuales sostenía una carpeta. Las posturas de todos eran bastante tensas

-¿Minato que pasa?- preguntó poniéndose a su lado

-No lo se- suspiró agobiado - de verdad que no lo se. Ello son …

-El oficial Asuma Sarutobi- intervino uno de los hombre mostrando su placa - Y este es mi compañero Gemma- presentando a su acompañante que solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza - Y hemos venido por causa de Naruto Namikaze

-¿Y que hizo este ahora?- cruzó los brazos Akane fastidiada

-Ellos dicen que… - volvió a hablar Minato con voz pastosa - que tienen indicios para creer que ha cometido suicidio- diciendo lo ultimo con un leve temblor

-¿Qué?- impactada -¿No es posible que este en su cuarto o en algún lado de la casa?

-Los sirvientes ya ha confirmado que no es así-aclaró el rubio con voz tensa

-Aun no lo podemos asegurar- dijo entonces asuma - Es solo un posibilidad. Si pudierais concedernos un momento…

-Muy bien. Pasen- aceptó reticente Minato

Un momento después los cuatro estaban acomodados en el salón principal, Sakura había sido enviada a su cuarto por orden de su madre

-Como decía, ayer por la tarde recibimos una denuncia por la desaparición y posible suicidio del joven Naruto Namikaze- explicó Asuma abriendo la capeta que llevaba

-Esto no parece mas que una broma- dijo Akane poniendo cara molesta con los brazos cruzados - ¡Al final solo será una tontería de tu hijo para llamar la atención!- bufó obstinada

-¿Quién puso la denuncia?- preguntó Minato con seriedad sin hacer caso a las palabras de su esposa

-Un joven de edad similar- contestó esta vez Gemma - Kiba Inuzuka para ser exactos. Según afirma el mismo su mejor amigo

-¡Pues ahí lo tiene!- resopló akane mirándose las uñas - Seguro que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo ¡Es indignante que hagan caso y encima nos molesten por algo que se ve no es mas que una mala broma!

-Eso no lo se- siguió gemma impávido - pero lo que es seguro es que el chico recibió una carta de suicidio de su amigo y después no ha sabido nada mas de el

-Además, tenemos dos testigos que afirman haber visto a alguien con su descripción muy próxima a la baranda del puente de konoha- continuó asuma - Su actitud les llamó la atención por lo que nos llamaron. Pero cuando fuimos a comprobar ya no había nadie

-Entonces puede que mi mujer tenga razón y no sea mas que una echadera de broma - intervino minato - mi hijo no tiene motivos para suicidarse ¡No los tiene!- afirmó mas para el que para los oficiales

-Pues según lo afirmado por el muchacho que denunció su desaparición, su hijo sufría de acoso en el colegio y bastante grave- explicó Gemma con extremada seriedad

-¡Eso no puede ser!- abrió la boca Minato

-¡Claro que no!- estuvo de acuerdo Akane - ¡Es todo falso! Mi hija es su compañera y se que el chico es bastante insocial y raro, lo único que han hecho sus compañeros es no juntarse mucho con el, pero ya está

-¿En serio?- cuestionó asuma con algo de ironía - pues esto indica lo contrario- sacando unas hojas de la carpeta y poniéndolas en la mesa con un golpe seco

El matrimonio se inclinó para verlas con mas detalle. Eran fotografías de la fiesta de graduación de la noche pasada donde claramente se veían las imágenes de naruto esparcidas por las paredes. Minato cogió una, sintiendo un resquemor en su interior que poco a poco se iba extendiendo por todo su organismo ¿Pero que le habían echo a su hijo?

Se hizo un pesado silencio mientras minato intentaba digerir la cruda verdad que acababa de estrellarse frente a su cara, resquebrajando todas sus convicciones, aquellas que se había auto impuesto en un momento de necesidad y pena

-Pues no lo entiendo oficial - volvió a hablar Akane - ¿Cómo puede usted demostrar que quien hizo esto no fue el propio naruto?- preguntó dejando impactados a todos en la sala

-¿Cómo dice?- parpadeó gemma sin palabras

Akane cruzó las piernas manteniéndose indiferente - Solo digo que va ser difícil encontrar pruebas de lo contrario. Por la imagen tan sugerente es obvio que las fotos se hicieron con su consentimiento. No seria de extrañar que todo eso hubiera sido preparado por el para llamar la atención

-Señora también contamos con el testimonio de dos testigos respecto a vejaciones y agresiones sufridas por el chico- tomó la palabra Gemma que no podía creer la lo que aquella mujer decía

-¿Y que pueden probar las declaraciones de solo dos chicos?- hizo una mueca -Es su palabra contra la del resto de los estudiantes, que estoy segura no será esa

-Si pudiéramos tomar declaración a su hija…- intervino asuma antes de que su compañero terminara de perder la compostura

-¡De ningún modo!- denegó categórica con el ceño fruncido - no permitiré que la molesten con esta tontería

-Es su hijastro del que estamos hablando- soltó gemma sin poder contenerse

-¡Y es a mi hija a quien quieren importunar!- dijo con frialdad levantándose -Si eso es todo, me retiro- añadió marchándose sin dar tiempo a que nadie la contradijera, dejando solos a los tres hombrees

Los dos oficiales se miraron incómodos, era una situación bastante violenta. Gemma especialmente se sentía frustrado por los comentarios de aquella mujer

-Deben disculparla- suspiró minato con aire derrotado - su carácter a veces puede con ella

-Lo entendemos- aseguró Asuma - Esta es una situación difícil- dijo con pena guardando todos los papeles en la carpeta para después levantarse junto a su compañero - Esto es todo por ahora. Mas adelante puede que le llamen para tomar declaración en comisaría- explicó obteniendo un seco asentimiento -Entonces nos retiramos- se despidió siguiendo al sirviente que ya estaba en la puerta para acompañarlos a la salida

-¡Oficial!- llamó minato deteniendo la marcha de ambos hombres - ¡Por favor! Si saben algo mas de mi hijo…- tragando

-Le informaremos de inmediato

/&&&&&&&&&&&6/

_Hospital de konoha, un par de días después _

- … _el caso ha levantado controversia sobre un tema tan delicado como es el acoso en las aulas, donde mas del 80 % de los estudiantes sufren este tipo de drama y donde se advierte un déficit en la atención y resolución por parte del profesorado y la dirección de los colegios, que no están preparados muchas veces para enfrentarse a este tipo de situación. Todo ello ha despertado la alarma de la sociedad ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que a un joven con toda la vida por delante se le quiten las ganas de vivir? Conectamos con nuestra corresponsal en el lugar de los hechos …_

Lee, sin apartar los ojos ni por un momento, veía las noticias enterándose de las ultimas novedades de aquella tragedia que prácticamente había terminado por derrumbarle. No podía olvidar cuando dos oficiales vinieron para interrogarle un par de días atrás. El, por supuesto, les había dicho todo de lo que había sido testigo, aunque bien sabia que sus palabras no serian suficiente. Pero esperaba que sirvieran de algo

Aun no lo podía entender ¿Como era posible que a Naruto, al que consideraba una gran persona y un amigo, lo hubieran tratado de esa manera? Y estaba seguro que ni siquiera sabia una cuarta parte de los hechos. Suspiró cansado mirándose el brazo y las piernas enyesadas. Por lo menos él pronto podría curarse siguiendo rehabilitación, pero naruto… Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta

Hinata entró en la habitación, donde previamente le habían indicado estaba lee -¡Ho-Hola lee!- saludó tímidamente

-¡Yosh! ¿Qué hay Hinata?- se lo devolvió lee aunque con algo menos de la efusividad acostumbrada

Ella se acercó sentándose en una silla a su lado. Sus ojos repararon en la televisión, donde estaban dando aquella noticia que había conmocionado las calleas de konoha y que a ella misma estaba destrozando por la culpa. Por un momento, los dos se quedaron oyéndolas.

_-… y los efectivos de la policía siguen trabajando en la búsqueda del cuerpo que se cree debe de estar en algún lugar del río. Lo que si han hallado ha sido una mochila escolar que se ha confirmado era de la victima. Lo que viene a afirmar la teoría de que es en este lugar donde…_

Siguiendo un impulso hinata apagó la tele, no queriendo volver a oír esas palabras en voz alta -Es mi culpa - susurró con voz quebrada

-¿Qué?- soltó lee sorprendido

-¡Yo sabia lo que ellos pla-planeaban!- exclamó con clara angustia - ¡Pero no fui capaz de avisarle! A pesar... A pesar de lo bien que siempre me trataba- musitó con los ojos llorosos

-Escucha hinata- poniendo una cara de seriedad inusual en el - Nada de esto es tu culpa. Quizás ni siquiera de tu primo y sus amigos, sino de esta sociedad que consiente su comportamiento y lo reafirma haciéndoles creer que no tienen nada de malo sus actos

-¡Eso... Eso no tiene sentido!- contradijo mirándole con dudas -Ellos son responsables de si mismos y de lo que hacen ¡Nadie los ha incitado a hacer daño a los demás!

-¡Tal vez!- suspiró pensativo - pero entre esos chicos, algunos aunque quizás no todos, puede que tengan alguna razón que los justifique por ser como son. Puede que incluso tengan mas problemas y demonios que nosotros, empujándolos a desahogar su frustraciones y dolor de esa manera y en nosotros- pensando en un pelirrojo en particular

-¡Eso no lo justifica!

-No, pero puede empujarnos a quizás ser comprensivos- meditó para después esbozase una sonrisa enorme - ¡Además! ¡Todo es mas fácil sabiendo que naruto esta vivo! ¡Sino yo tampoco los perdonaría!- aseguró con gran convicción y energía

Eso captó completamente la atención de hinata -¿Crees que es-esta vivo?

-¡Estoy seguro! ¡Alguien con la vitalidad de naruto es imposible que esté muerto!

-Pero… la pruebas…

-¡Eso da igual! ¡Yo creo en naruto! ¡Se que es fuerte y que jamás se dejaría vencer! ¡Su llama de la juventud es demasiado ardiente!- exclamó con demasiada energía

Hinata lo pensó por un momento, sonriendo a continuación. Ella también conocía a naruto y había sido testigo de su fuerza de voluntad para a pesar de todo seguir adelante- Yo… yo también creeré en él- cerrando los puños con convicción

-¡Yosh! ¡Eso es hinata! ¡Nosotros tampoco nos dejaremos vencer!

Hinta sonrió viendo las payasadas de lee, que a pesar de cómo estaba, seguía haciendo "Creeré en ti naruto… creeré que estas vivo ¡Por favor no te dejes vencer!"

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Minato estaba en su despacho manteniendo otra discusión con Akane, como era normal en los últimos días, desde que los oficiales habían ido a su casa para informarle sobre lo que le había pasado a su hijo. El acoso por parte de sus compañeros y su posible suicidio. Minato tampoco se había quedado de brazos cruzados y el mismo había averiguado que cierta era esa información, obteniendo unos resultados le los que preferiría nunca haberse enterado

Durante todos estos años, su hijo había estado sufriendo en silencio. Pasando por humillaciones y vejaciones de las mas duras, siendo tratado como basura. Y lo peor es que no había pruebas que un tribunal diera por validas para probarlo. Solo dos chicos de todo el colegio habían hablado, el resto se mantenía en la negación. Igual que los profesores y el director. Todo esto añadía mas frustración y rabia a su dolor, avivando su carácter ¡No podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta! ¡Era su hijo! ¡Y no se había dado cuenta!

Todo había resultado peor desde que hace unas horas le llamara el oficial Asuma para informarle de las ultimas averiguaciones. Casi era definitivo que su hijo estaba en algún lugar de esas aguas. Todo eso fue el detonante para otra de sus peleas, esta vez la mas agresiva

-¡No me vengas con estupideces Akane!- gruñó agarrándola del brazo violentamente - ¡Tu sabias lo que tu hija y sus amigos le estaban haciendo a mi hijo!

-¿¡Ahora si es tu hijo! ¡Por favor!- bufo con desden, liberándose del agarre -Si le ha pasado algo ha sido solo por tu culpa ¡Que un mueble tenia mas relevancia en tu vida que él!- despotricó acariciándose el brazo

-¿Cómo te atreves?- apretó los puños con rabia intentando contenerse para no golpearla -¡Tu sabes también como yo que tu hija fue la principal incitadora!

- ¡No te atrevas a culpar a mi hija!- fulminándole con la mirada -¡Que después de todo ella es solo una niña cometiendo errores en su inmadurez! ¡En cambio tu…- escupió con saña - eres un adulto amargado por sus propios pecados descargados en su hijo!

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- gritó exaltado

-¡Se mas de lo que crees!- sonrió con sorna - ¡Pero tranquilo amor! Yo no diré nada mientras no volvamos a tener esta conversación- se acercó a Minato, el cual estaba como paralizado y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Siento lo de tu hijo- dijo con voz serena antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta - Aunque no se que tanto drama, si tu tampoco lo querías- añadió antes de salir

Minato boqueó en busca de aire, perdiendo el equilibrio y recargándose encima de la mesa. Sintiendo la herida abierta que dejaban en su cuerpo esas palabras, que como lava corrosiva se encontraban extendiéndose por toda su alma, rompiendo la imagen de la persona que creía ser. ¡Todo por lo que había luchado había sido destruido frente a su propias narices y él no había echo nada para impedirlo!

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

_Ciudad de Tokio, 21:30 de la noche_

Naruto suspiró por enésima vez sentado en aquel banco de un solitario parque. Hacia días que había llegado a esa ciudad totalmente decidido a darle un giro a su vida. Pero no sabia si fue el dolor o la decepción que sufrió lo que no le habían dejado pensar con claridad. Había gastado todo el dinero que llevaba entre los pasajes y el subsistir esos días. Y ahora estaba varado en mitad de una ciudad de la que solo conocía el nombre sin mas equipaje que una bolsa con ropa usada. No tenia a donde ir ni a quien acudir. Como siempre estaba solo. Apretó la bolsa entre sus manos sintiéndose desamparado. Y lo peor es que a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, las imágenes del día de su cumpleaños se repetían en su mente, una y otra vez, como un disco rayado, no dejándole descansar ni mucho menos pensar en soluciones para su situación, llevándolo a veces a caer en la desesperación

-¿Y ahora que puedo hacer?- miró hacia el cielo como esperando que este le diera una respuesta, una que necesitaba con urgencia para no volver a derrumbarse. Las lagrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, algo usual en los últimos días, donde el dolor a penas lo dejaba respirar. No podía creer todo lo que le había pasado. Pero como siempre que se sentía una vez mas al borde del precipicio, se agarraba a su resolución con todas sus fuerzas. Tenia que salir adelante para cumplir el único sueño que le quedaba. Tenia que lograrlo

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, logrando que quitara su vista del cielo para posarla sobre un joven que caminaba con suaves pasos, como siguiendo un baile que solo el sentía. Al verlo mas de cerca, detalló que era mas mayor que el. Tenia una apariencia casi etérea con su cabello largo y rubio y unos brillantes ojos azules. Incluso habría pensado que era una chica, si no fuera por los músculos que resaltaban bajo la ropa

El nombrado rubio caminaba sin darse cuenta de la inspección a la que estaba siendo sometido, totalmente metido en sus pensamientos. Salió de estos cuando llegó a la banca donde estaba sentado naruto. Habría continuado su camino sino fuera por lo que vio en los ojos de aquel pequeño rubio. Aquella mirada destruida y vacía que daba indicios de un gran sufrimiento. Nunca había visto un mirada así y el, demasiado sensible a los sentimientos debido a su vocación por el arte, tuvo que detenerse

-¿Como te llamas?- soltó sin mas

-¿Eh?- parpadeó naruto bastante turbado por que de pronto un desconocido se interesara en el

-¡Yo me llamo Deidara! - lo intentó de nuevo el rubio comprendiendo que su pregunta no había sido muy acertada cuando eran solo dos simples desconocidos. Pero es que algo le impedía seguir su camino y dejar a aquel rubiecito ahí solo. Se sentó a su lado sonriéndole con tranquilidad - ¡Perdón por no presentarme primero! ¡A veces soy demasiado directo!- guiñándole un ojo

-Yo… me llamo naruto- se animó a contestar el rubio dándole al mayor una tímida mirada

-¡Que nombre tan original!- rió con gracia -¿Y que haces por aquí naruto?

-Yo… - sintió un nudo en la garganta - me he ido de mi casa y… ahora no se a donde ir- confesó sin saber muy bien porque volviendo a tener los ojos llorosos

-¡Vaya!- silbó deidara no animándose a preguntarle las razones. Algo le decía que fueran cuales fueran, no eran para nada sencillas, si la mirada del menor era una muestra de ello. Le miró de reojo, suspirando internamente. Ahora sabia que no seria capaz de dejarlo solo -Esto naruto… si quieres puedes venir conmigo

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido - Pero no creo que este bien. No quiero ser una molestia

-¡No lo serás para nada enano!- revolviéndole el pelo y suavizando la mirada- Vivo en una casona, que es mas una especie de pensión bastante vieja, donde cada uno aporta lo que puede, aunque ahora solo estamos tres- explicó con entusiasmo levantándolo con el y empezando a caminar hacia la salida del parque, sin importarle que naruto no le hubiera dado su respuesta

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Nos vamos- le cortó siguiendo jalándolo del brazo. Naruto se dejó arrastrar dejando, por primera vez en un tiempo, ver en su cara el esbozo de una sonrisa alegre. Aquel rubio, con apariencia de chica, era el primero que había aparecido ofreciéndole su mano para que no cayera. Quizás de verdad a partir de ahora su vida cambiaria

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

_Ciudad de Konoha, Mansión de los Namikaze_

En el despacho se podían ver varias botella vacías regadas por el sitio. Minato estaba tirado en la butaca sosteniendo una a la que solo le faltaba un poco para acabarse. En la otra mano sostenía un portarretrato, donde se veía una mujer pelirroja abrazando a un pequeño rubio. El vidrio estaba empapado por las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos sin detenerse. Se fijó en la mirada inocente y alegre del pequeño que sonreía feliz en los brazos de su madre

-¡Perdóname, mi pequeño!- suplicó con voz ronca, soltado la botella que se rompió al llegar al suelo. Minato centró toda su atención en aquella foto. A pesar de todo el alcohol que se había metido al cuerpo seguía sintiendo aquel lacerante dolor junto con aquella opresión en el pecho que apenas lo dejaba respirar - Yo solo…- lloró soltando un quejido - solo no quise que te pasara lo mismo que a tu madre… solo quise protegerte de la mejor forma que este viejo e incapaz hombre sabia- balbuceó perdido en recuerdos oscuros -¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Perdóname por todo!- pidió abrasando el marco en su pecho con clara angustia - ¡Perdóname por que lo único que hice al final fue ayudar a destruirte!- gimió en llanto totalmente destrozado por dentro. Acarició el marco con delicadeza dejando ver en su mirada desenfocada un brillo de resolución y locura - ¡Te prometo que lograré acabar con los asesinos de tu madre! ¡Y cuando lo haga me reuniré con los dos!

* * *

><p>¿Y que tal? Como veis ya ha aparecido deidara-sempai y en el siguiente aparecerá uno mas, incluso puede que dos jejeje. Además sasuke y kiba volverán a salir, y ya veremos como lo esta pasando cada uno<p>

Siento si me repito pero quiero que quede claro que el acoso es un asunto muy serio y para nada exagerado sino echad un vistazo a esta noticia .

Bueno y por ultimo la pregunta

**¿Cómo veis la idea de un trío en la historia?** No seria la pareja principal por supuesto jeje

Nos vemos en el siguiente 


	8. Capitulo 8: Dolor y Culpa

Hola a todos, aquí por fin estoy con un nuevo capitulo tras varios problemillas. Lamento la tardanza inatentaré que no vuelva a pasar

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me han servido para superar el pequeño bache de inspiración por el que atravesé. Esta vez tampoco he tenido tiempo de contestarlos, pero lo haré a lo largo de esta semana

Por lo que he leído a muchos les ha entusiasmado la idea del trío. Veré al final que hago, si alguno mas quiere dar su opinión sobre la idea e incluso sugerir los que lo podrían forman pueden hacerlo

En cuanto a la votación entre sai y lee os aviso que este es el ultimo capitulo en que se podrá votar

Ahora disfrutad de la lectura  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Dolor y culpa**

Los dos rubios pronto llegaron a su destino, el cual no estaba muy lejos del parque en que se habían encontrado. Como Deidara había dicho era una casona, bastante grande y antigua, con pequeños desperfectos dejados por el paso del tiempo. La impresión que le dio a naruto es que era un lugar con un estilo muy… diferente. A su parecer el constructor primeramente había intentado construir algo completamente distinto que al final había terminado en aquella construcción. Parecían tres casas construidas en si mismas cada una con sus diferentes medidas y áreas. Lo que había logrado que pareciera un rompecabezas unido incorrectamente. Aun así no desentonaba para nada sino mas bien le daba un toque único. Deidara condujo a naruto hacia el interior encendiendo las luces a su paso

-Está un poco vieja y algunos lugares están que se caen a pedazos , pero espero que te sientas cómodo- señalando su entorno

Naruto miro fascinado a su alrededor notando el ambiente cálido que inundaba el lugar. La decoración era sencilla y bastante humilde pero cómoda y junto a las sonrisa acogedora del rubio mayor se asemejaba demasiado mas a un hogar de lo que había tenido nunca -¡Gracias deidara, es perfecta!- le sonrió agradecido para después fruncir el ceño con duda -¿Seguro que no tendrás problemas con los otros por haberme invitado?

-¡Para nada enano, ya te dije que no te preocuparas!- revolviéndole el pelo algo que al parecer se convertiría en un hábito. Le pasó la mano por los hombros guiándolo hacia arriba donde estaban los dormitorios - ¡Es mas, ahora ninguno de esos dos se encuentran! ¡Suelen llegar bastante tarde! Esta es tu habitación- dijo entusiasmado abriendo una de las viejas puertas dejando al descubierto una pequeña habitación con varios muebles además de la cama, bastante acogedora -Será mejor que descanses, debes estar agotado. Mañana ya hablaremos ¡Buenas noches!- le deseó con una dulce sonrisa y cerrando a continuación la puerta

Naruto suspiró reconfortado empezando a quitarse la ropa. Acomodó la bolsa con sus pocas pertenencias en una vieja butaca, y bastante cansado se apresuró a meterse en la cama. Cuanto que puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

_Al día siguiente_

Naruto después de aventurarse por un par de pasillos, tras acomodarse y vestirse, llegó a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Tenia forma cuadrada, bastante grande e iluminada. Dentro estaba un chico pelinegro dándole la espalda preparando café. Naruto se mordió el labio nervioso no sabiendo si saludar o mejor volver mas tarde. A pesar de que Deidara había sido claro en que no pasaba nada, el no quería que su presencia llegara a cursarle algún problema. Cuando estaba decidido a irse, el chico lo sorprendió volteándose repentinamente dejando ver unos ojos impenetrables del mismo color que su pelo. Este lo inspeccionó con la mirada haciendo que naruto se sintiera algo incomodo

-¡Bu-Buenos días!- saludó nervioso obteniendo como única respuesta que el chico se llevara la taza a los labios sin quitarle los ojos -Ah… me llamo naruto y… deidara me dejó quedarme esta noche… yo necesitaba donde quedarme y pues…

-No me gusta el ramen- sentenció de pronto el chico con una seriedad extrema dejando a naruto un poco descolocado

-¿Qué no te gusta … el ramen?- parpadeó

-No me gusta- confirmó serio andando hacia adelante - los narutos me marean- declaró con una sonrisa demasiado grande y fingida para ser verdadera -¡Espero que tu no lo hagas!

-Yo… no creo

-¡Bien!- dijo para después salir tranquilamente de la cocina. Naruto inclinó la cabeza a un lado, teniendo la impresión de que algo se le había escapado

-¡Veo que ya conociste a Sai!- fue el saludo de Deidara al entrar en la cocina

-¡Bueno no se si conocer es la palabras correcta!- masculló con un puchero

- ¡Jajaja me imagino!- rió deidara sacudiéndose el cabello -No te preocupes sai es… algo especial . Veras que cuando lo trates un poco mas te carea bien

-Si tu lo dices- suspiró naruto para nada convencido

-Ya veras que si ¿Que te apetece para desayunar?

-Lo que sea esta bien- susurró mirándolo avergonzado- Puedo ayudar…

-¡Ni lo digas!- le cortó Deidara dándole una mirada firme- ¡Eres mi invitado y no se hable mas! - sonriéndole - ¿Qué tal unas tostadas?

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran la comida diariamente había una gran diferencia en que te lo preparara alguien al que se le pagaba por ello a que lo hiciera una persona por propio gusto y con tanto cuidado como veía que lo hacia deidara. Muy pronto ambos estuvieron sentados en la mesa de la cocina degustando su desayuno

-¡Esta buenísimo!- se regodeó naruto mordiendo con placer el pan

-¡Me alegro! ¡Aunque no lo parezca soy todo un cocinero!- guiñándole un ojo- Por cierto naruto ¿que edad tienes?- preguntó curioso y es que el chico parecía tener apenas 16 años, pero no lo creía probable

-Mmm- tragando un bocado- Tengo 18 recién cumplidos- dijo poniéndose serio, demasiado presente lo que hace poco había vivido. La perdida de su esfuerzo… la broma… descubrir la cruel verdad… querer suicidarse… y su posterior cambio de idea… Habían sido demasiadas cosas

Deidara viendo el cambio que su pregunta producía en el menor se apresuró a seguir intentado confortarlo de alguna manera- ¡Entonces eso es perfecto! Como eres mayor de edad no habrá ningún problema en que te quedes aquí

-No creo que pueda- negó naruto con las mejillas rojas

-¿Porque no?

-No quiero abusar

-As- suspiró el mayor - naruto ¿has visto lo grande que es este lugar? Hay espacio de sobra

-Supongo- dudó, no creía que fuera justo imponer su presencia

-¡Te quedas y ya esta!- declaró deidara como última palabra tomando un sorbo de zumo. Naruto lo miró divertido al parecer ese chico estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su manera

-Gracias- murmuró alegre con una sonrisa relajada, por lo menos por ahora tenia un lugar donde alguien lo recibía con gusto

-¡Come que se te enfría!- le increpó el rubio con la mitad de una tostada en la boca

-¡Sii!- suspiró alegre continuando con la comida -Deidara ¿eres de Tokio?

-En realidad no ¿y tu?

-Yo vengo de Konoha

-Estas muy lejos de tu hogar- comentó tranquilo

-He venido a cumplir un sueño- le confió naruto con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿Que clase de sueño?- preguntó intrigado

-Ser feliz- musitó en voz baja

- Un buen sueño- suspiró deidara viéndolo con atención -Es lo que queremos todos ¿Pero como piensas conseguirlo?

-¡Simple! He tomado la decisión de hacerme la cirugía plástica- soltó a bocajarro

-¿¡Que!- exclamó sorprendido deidara, eso era lo que menos esperaba -¿Cirugía? ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

-¡Lo estoy!- aseguró con firmeza -¡Quiero poder verme al espejo sin tener que sentirme avergonzado de la imagen que me muestra!

-Eso…- el rubio paró sin saber que decir, se notaba que la autoestima del menor brillaba por su ausencia y el no quería decir nada que lo empeorara -Pero algo asi… ¿No crees que es demasiado? Yo no te veo tan mal para llegar a esos extremos

-¡Soy un fenómeno deforme!- susurró

-¡No lo eres para nada! ¿Porqué pensarías algo así? Eres un chico estupendo seguro que con muchas virtudes

¿No crees que exageras al decir eso de ti mismo?

-¡Te aseguro que no!- su voz sonó tan derrotada y dolida que Deidara solo pudo preguntarse la clase de cosas por las que el rubio habría tenido que pasar para llegar y estar convencido de esa cruel conclusión

-¿Y de donde sacarás el dinero?- planteó deidara - ¡Tengo entendido que esas operaciones estéticas cuestan la venta de un riñón!

-No lo se- suspiró decaído. Eso era algo que venia pensando desde hace un par de días atrás

-Creo que no pensaste muy bien las cosas cuando decidiste venir- mirándolo con lastima

-Creo que no- esbozando una sonrisa triste- lo único que pensaba era en escapar

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Seguro que habrá alguna solución!- le sonrió intentando animarle

-Si - se mordió el labio pensativo -Y creo que tengo en mente cual puede ser- dijo mostrando una sonrisa picara. Naruto Namikaze es hora de demostrar de lo que eres capaz

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Los días en la ciudad de Konoha habían continuado pasando imperturbables, prosiguiendo con el propio ciclo del pasar del tiempo, el cuál inmisericorde e implacable no se detenía, cumpliendo con cada segundo sin perdonar ni uno solo, indiferente al dolor, pesar e impacto que sufrían alguno de sus habitantes.

El descubrir que si no por tu mano pero si por tus actos habías empujado a una persona a quitarse algo tan pesiado como era su propia vida, había echo replantear a algunos su actuar, haciendo un alto en sus vidas para poder superar el dolor y la culpa, en los que ahora estaban estancados por los errores cometidos. Otros, continuaban indiferentes, seguían con sus vidas normales sin que un solo pensamiento culpable los perturbase, totalmente convencidos de la inocencia de sus acciones. Y unos tantos llevaban la tristeza y el dolor aferrados a su alma por no haber sido capases de detener el triste final de un ser estimado.

Sasuke Uchiha era unos de los que tardíamente se había golpeado con la real consecuencia de sus acciones. Un joven inmaduro, con sus defectos y virtudes, cometiendo errores en su desarrollo pero como cualquier otro convecino de tener la verdad absoluta, que no había logrado comprender el grado de daño que podía causar. Realmente tampoco le importó en su momento. En su arrogancia había creído que al final todo seria solo un recuerdo humillante y divertido para el y su grupo, que al poco tiempo todos olvidarían incluido el rubio. Una simple broma planeada para entretener a unos cuantos pero sin tener en cuenta que seria basada en una humillación publica que a cualquiera de ellos destrozaría. No tuvo en cuenta lo que realmente provocaría. Nunca pretendió ser el causante de que finalmente ese chico que se veía tan fuerte y decidido se derrumbara finalmente, cuando había resistido tanto. En el fondo, aunque había intentado ocultarlo incluso de si mismo, fue algo que llegó admirar. Aquella fuerza y determinación que el rubio parecía poseer para seguir adelante y no rendirse ante ningún obstáculo. Todo destruido por su insensatez, había logrado derrumbar sus defensas rompiendo su alma y empujándolo finalmente a aquel vacío que tanto tiempo había logrado evitar

El azabache entornó la mirada, parpadeando ante el reflejo del sol, recostado en el árbol que se había vuelto su soporte desde el día en que la policía empezó la búsqueda en el río. Desde ese momento se había anclado en ese lugar todos los días desde primeras horas de la mañana, pendiente de cualquier hallazgo que hicieran. Esto era lo único que podía hacer por naruto, el chico al que cruelmente había dañado y al que sin darse cuenta había convertido en su mejor amigo. Bien es cierto lo que dicen de que no valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Y el lo había perdido irremediablemente. A aquel chico rubio de mirada inocente y vida sufrida, que a pesar de su aspecto había logrado colarse entre sus barreras haciéndose un hueco en su frío corazón. Un ser lleno de luz capaz de iluminar su oscura vida, con el que había podido ser el mismo como con ninguna otra persona. Siempre sonriéndole, siempre pendiente de sus palabras y dispuesto a ayudarlo y apoyarlo en cualquier problema incluso los que en oídos ajenos sonarían ridículos, envolviéndolo con su amor que daba desinteresadamente. Lastima que lo hubiera entendido demasiado tarde. Solo cuando el impacto de su perdida había penetrado su interior es cuando verdaderamente se dio cuenta de la importancia que tenia el rubio para el

Un suspiro doloroso salió de su cuerpo. Su mirada no se apartaba de las aguas del río, esas oscuras aguas que ahora, como sus guardianas, ocultaban en sus profundidades el cuerpo de aquella vida que se había perdido. Quizás aguardando ser hallado para poder tener la paz que en vida no había logrado. Deseaba que lo encontraran de una vez para poder tener algo a lo que aferrarse y pedir disculpas, para poder regodearse en el dolor de la culpa que lo venia destrozando desde la noche del baile. Sasuke se aferró a la carta que llevaba en la chaqueta, de la que no se había despegado ni un momento manteniéndola siempre consigo, el arrugado papel que, como su ultimo confidente, guardaba la ultimas palabras testigos del dolor de su creador

Volvió a suspirar. La muerte de naruto, en la que indirectamente había participado, era algo que no sabia si alguna vez podría olvidar o siquiera perdonarse. Porque el recapacitar nuestro actos no significa que merezcamos perdón.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

En otro lugar de la ciudad cerca de los barrios de clase media-baja, kiba se encontraba caminando sin un rumbo aparente. Los días parecían haberse detenido para él. El paso de las horas se hacia imposiblemente largo sumiéndolo en la agonía que se había vuelto su vida. Su madre cada vez mas enferma , su hermana brillando por su ausencia y ahora su amigo, su casi hermano… Su corazón palpitó dolorido. No era justo, de verdad que no lo era. Tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Ira, impotencia, rabia, rencor, tristeza, odio. Y mucho eran dirigidos hacia si mismo. Porque el había visto los inicios, fue conciente, aunque lo ocultara, de como poco a poco su amigo iba marchitándose. Y el no había sido capaz de ayudarlo, de echarle una mano, de estar a su lado cunado mas lo necesitaba.

Se paró abruptamente dejando escapar un gruñido de rabia. Casi había chocado con precisamente uno de los desgraciados a los que se había aficionado a descuartizar en su mente. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos

-¡Siento lo de tu amigo!- expresó shino con voz neutral

-¡Vete a la mierda!- escupió kiba apretando los puños con rabia

-Escucha- sin afectarle esas palabras- me he enterado por ahí que necesitas dinero- dijo obviando el echo de que por ahí significaba haber contratado a un detective para que le averiguara hasta la marca de dentífrico que usaba -Te puedo prestar lo que necesites- soltó manteniendo una pose fría

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó kiba consternado no sabiendo si reír o llorar. Lo que tenia claro es que ese tío estaba loco - ¿Tu te automedicas vedad? ¿A santo de qué viene decirme esa mierda?- gruñó rabioso

-¡No se porque te ufanas tanto!- acomodándose los lentes - ¡Necesitas dinero! ¡A mi me sobra! ¿Cual es el problema?

-¡El problema es que estas mal de la cabeza, ese es el problema!- bufó fastidiado - ¡A ver si lo entiendes, no aceptaría ni la mano de alguien como tu! ¡Así que puedes meterte tu dinero por donde te quepa!

-¿Es por lo de raruto ?- se cruzó de brazos - Mira entiendo que estés triste y todo eso. Pero yo no tuve nada que ver El chico fue el solito a tirarse del puente. Ninguno lo empujó- dijo indiferente a lo insensible que pudiera sonar

-¡En primera es naruto!- fulminándolo con la mirada -¡Y en segunda ,vuelve a nombrar a mi amigo y te reviento la cara! ¡No lo habréis empujado, pero para mi sois sus asesinos y algún día pagareis por todo!

-No entiendo porque te importa tanto ¡Era solo un idiota!

-¡Puede que alguien como tu no entienda lo que significa tener un amigo y valorarlo como tal! ¡Pero eso no significa que los demás seamos iguales!

-¡Ya!- bufó shino - ¡Tan buen amigo que no fue capaz de prestarte lo que necesitabas para tu madre! ¡Dudo que alguien así sea algo digno de valorar!

-¡No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación.! ¡Ni siquiera se por que sigo hablando contigo!- dijo presto para irse

Shino fue mas rápido, agarrándolo de brazo - ¡Yo en cambio puedo darte todo lo que necesites!

Kiba se soltó bruscamente golpeándolo con todas su fuerzas en el estomago. Shino se dobló sintiendo un agudo dolor mientras tosía quedándose sin respiración. Eso si que le había dolido. Kiba no dándole tiempo a recuperarse lo sujetó de las solapas y lo empotró contra una pared regodeándose con el gemido lastimero que escuchó -¡Escúchame bien arrogante hijo de puta! ¡Te me vuelves a acercar y te juro que te daré tal paliza que ni los forenses podrán reconstruirte!- amenazó con saña antes de soltarlo y salir corriendo perdiéndose entre las calles

-¡Eres demasiado bruto perro!- susurró ahogadamente aunque sonriendo extrañamente deslizándose por el muro hasta caer sentado. Cerró los ojos rememorando aquel rostro que lo había mirado con odio y desprecio pero a la vez con tristeza y desesperación. Con esos ojos que lo habían fulminado y que de ultimo se habían llenado de lagrimas. Y mientras sentía otra punzada de dolor solo pudo pensar en que eran extrañamente bonitos

Entretanto kiba seguía corriendo, intentando escapar, no del bastardo sino de todo lo que sentía. Estaba a punto de explotar. Quería gritar y ponerse a maldecir al mundo y a todos los que vivían en el. Quería destrozar todo a su paso para intentar liberar ese dolor que a penas le dejaba respirar. Y ya no pudiendo aguantar mas kiba dejó por fin salir las lagrimas sintiéndolas bajar por sus mejillas, esas lagrimas que le quemaban el alma

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

_Ciudad de Tokio_

Un pelinegro con el cabello atado en una coleta estaba sentado en su oficina remeciéndose en la silla nervioso. No sabia porque pero presentía que ese día seria algo diferente. Algo estaba por pasar y no estaba seguro en que mediada lo afectaría. Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose orgulloso por primera vez en años. Lo había logrado a pesar del duro golpe y lo problemas por los que pasara, al final había logrado tener las riendas de su vida. Había valido todo el sudor y lagrimas por el que había pasado. Suspiró. Por eso le inquietaba esa sensación. No quería que nada afectara la vida que después de mucho infortunio había logrado empezar a construir. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido del intercomunicador

-Señor Uchiha tiene una visita

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Como veis ha aparecido sai y la verdad es que es un personaje que me resulta muy difícil de manejar así que espero me echéis un cable a ver si lo voy llevando bien<p>

En el siguiente capitulo aparecerán nuevos personaje y por petición de una de las lectores saldrá con un casto papel una pareja de junjou romantica jeje

Por cierto ando trabajando en un crossover entre naruto y harry potter con el que estoy muy entusiasmada. Si queréis echarle un vistazo se llama Este es nuestro camino y acabo de subir el primer capitulo

¡Hasta el siguiente! 


End file.
